


Love is an Adventure

by monkeydcelia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternative universe: our world-ish, Coping Mechanisms, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Stalker Boa Hancock, a lot more angst than I planned, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydcelia/pseuds/monkeydcelia
Summary: After a tough childhood with an abusive foster parent, Monkey D. Luffy only wanted to do things that he could enjoy to the fullest. If he felt like doing something, he would. He would never look back. He would never regret anything. If he did a mistake or something bad happened, he would shake it off and do something fun instead. There was only one thing he hadn’t done, or to be completely honest, it never entered his mind. He had never fallen in love. He liked his foster brothers and his friends. But never felt the sexual attraction the others talked about. But after a night of excitement that ended in the ER, he met the person that would change his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi,

I'm just going to post the summary for now.  
The first chapter will come on Saturday (Mars 31st).

The story will focus on Luffy's and Law's budding romance, and about how you should see the positive in even the most hopeless moments (I'm a pessimist, be warned).  
Of course are the Strawhat crew going to be there to watch it all happened. I mean, it's Luffy... and love... he will need all the help he can get.

And I thought that Law needed his own sidekicks, but not as many.  
Oh! Right! This fanfic will be in, kind of, our world - BUT! Bepo and Chopper will be Bepo and Chopper... or will they?

Luffy will have his awesome brothers with him in this story, a little bit overbearing maybe, but come on... it's Luffy... <3

And just for fun and to create some drama - Boa Hancock will be a stalker. Because why the he** not.

And just a little warning, English is not my native language, so bare with me. ^^'

And if someone would like to Beta read it and help me write, I would be more than grateful.

I hope you'll like it!

\- Celia

P.S.  
Do I really need to write a disclaimer? I always thought it to be unnecessary... I mean come on, of course One Piece isn't mine. I'm not a genius.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short.

Chapter 1.

“Are we seriously doing this?”, Roronoa Zoro said while looking down from the bridge they were standing on.

Monkey D. Luffy looked at his best friend and gave him the biggest smile he could manage.

“Don’t be stupid, Zoro. Remember - no regrets until we are dead and buried. Shishishishi.”

“You say that, but even if we survive this – your brothers will kill us when they hear of this.”

“You worry too much; they will only find out about this if someone tells them about it. So relax, and enjoy it. Now! Let’s challenge fate.”

He took the older boys hand, jumped onto the railing and pulled. And they started to fall.

“I FUCKING HATE YOU!” Zoro roared while Luffy gave a pure sound of enjoyment.

He saw how they got closer and closer to the ground beneath them and he could feel a chill down his spine of excitement. He wasn’t suicidal. He wasn’t crazy. He just had decided that he would live life to the fullest. Risk his own life to feel alive. His biggest fear was to be contained and not be free to live his live on his own terms. How insane they happened to be.

He could feel the ropes pull him back and bounced a couple times while laughing non-stop. He could check bungee-jumping of his long list of adventures. Or at least from a bridge.

“Can we do it again?” He giggled his trademark laugh and looked down at the ground where all their friends stood. Some of them had their phones up to film the occasion (mainly Usopp and Chopper), some could finally breathe out their anxiety (Nami and Jinbei) and the rest of them (Nico Robin, Franky, Brook and Sanji) only smiled at them while they were …

“Seriously, can we do that again? This time from a building or a waterfall or maybe an airplane – that would be awesome!”

“Luffy, maybe we could do that next week? I’m glad you liked it, but now we really want to celebrate your birthday without risking our lives, at least for the rest of the day.” Robin smiled and the other (especially Zoro) nodded as an agreement.

“Okay! Let’s go to the party! And tomorrow – me and Sanji will jump from a building! Shishishishi.”

“What the – why me?!” Sanji looked at him a little pale.

“Are you chickening out, curly brow? Are you not brave enough to bungee-jump?” snorted Zoro and got almost kicked as an answer.

“No fighting on Luffy’s birthday or you will get the honor to pay the bill” Nami growled and pointed at Luffy and the now in sight restaurant.

“That’s not fair, Nami-schwan, we agreed to share Luffy’s meal cost as a group.

“Then behave, or go fuck in a closet to calm down.”

“WHAT THE FUCK NAMI!”

“WHAT THE FUCK NAMI-SCHWAN!”

“5 bucks that they do it before dessert” whispered Usopp.

“10 – before the main course.” giggled Chopper.

“Put me up for 10 bucks on midnight. Yohohoho!” chortled Brook and the others laughed.

“Can you stop with the fucking bet-pool again, nothing’s going to happen between me and that fucking marimo –head.”

“I wouldn’t touch you with a ten-feet pole, shitty cook.”

Both of them glared at each other and took a step closer to start fighting.

“It’s decided! Zoro and Sanji pays the bill, thank guys.” decided Nami and followed the excited Luffy inside the restaurant.

…

The party was in full swing when Luffy’s brothers Sabo and Ace entered. They walked right over to Luffy’s side and only stared at him for a couple seconds before both of them shoved Luffy so he fell out of his chair.

“What the –“ Luffy started to say.

“Bungee-jumping.” Sabo said quietly.

“For your nineteenth birthday you choose to do bungee-jumping.” Continued Ace.

“What do you have planned for your twentieth? Swimming with sharks?” scoffed Sabo and shook his head.

“Don’t be silly, Sabo… I swam with sharks two months ago – “

Sabo punched him. Ace snorted a laugh and shook his head. The others laughed and cheered with their glasses raised.

“Let’s cheer for our beloved idiot!” Usopp snickered and the other’s cried “Kampai!”.  
Ace and Sabo sat down at the table and grabbed the closest edibles without hesitation. Luffy giggled and stole some food from Zoro’s plate. Zoro didn’t noticed and continued drinking his booze.

“And Chopper, next time – don’t publish the video on Facebook if you don’t want us to see Luffy risking his fucking neck.”

Chopper blushed deeply. He mumbled something that made Usopp laugh.

“So what are your plans for tonight?” asked Ace between mouthfuls of food.

“We are going to the nightclub Silver & Gold and probably drink the night away.” Answered Robin and the others roared “Kampai!” again. Brook started to sing and the others join in. The other people in the restaurant didn’t seemed to mind the noise and soon joined in the fun.

…

“Luffy?”

He felt a chill done his spine, almost like when had jumped from the bridge, but this time it was because he was uncomfortable. He looked over his shoulder and saw a tall, extremely beautiful woman walking with the swish of her hips towards him and a (probably) sexy smile on her lips. Boa Hancock. Her long hair framed her striking features and she pouted her lips when she threw her arms around his neck. Damn. She pressed her body against his and then stared into his eyes.

“Happy Birthday, Baby! You look good enough to eat. And I would like to. All. Night. Long.” She pressed her lips against his cheekbone and purred (probably) sexily into his ear.

“Hancock. Haven’t I told you to let it go already. I will not sleep with you. So please, back off.” He said, suddenly different from his usually happy and childish manner. He stared her down with his dark eye until she released him from her embrace.

“Please don’t be like that, baby. I only wanted to show my love for you.”

“And I have told you, Hancock, that I’m not interested.” He said with steel in his voice that made him older than his age. He waited for her to dejectedly nod before he turned on his heel and walked away.

He could feel it, the need to do something to cheer him up. He walked through the masses of party people to look for his friends. He could feel the familiar itch on his neck and knew that he would to something not-fun if he didn’t found them within five minutes.

“Yohohoho!”

Luffy’s head turned like a whip towards the sound and walked straight over to them.

“Luffy! Happy Birthday!” shouted Usopp, Chopper and Franky in chorus.

“It’s time to leave.”

The atmosphere changed immediately and his friends rose as one. Luffy turned and they followed him outside of the club.

“So, what’s the plan, Captain?” Zoro asked without mirth. The use of Luffy’s nickname to show respect of what his friend was going through. Luffy stared at them with his dark eyes and then lifted his hat from his back onto his head.

“Let’s do something crazy.”

…

Trafalgar Law took another sip of coffee and stared empty into space. He was bored. Bored from work, despite working in the ER. Bored, because he hadn’t been able to meet his friends for three damned weeks. Bored, because he hadn’t even jerked off in like… forever. He couldn’t even remember. Law sighed loudly and cracked his neck a little bit before standing and washing his cup. He smirked while he read the hand painted words that his friends had thought was fitting when he graduated from med-school. “Surgeon of Death”. He gave a small sound that could have been a cough, but only his friends knew – it was a laugh. All of his exes had dumped him because he could show any feelings apart of ‘bored’. Not that Law had minded, he hadn’t really been in love with any of them. But it hade still hurt. He knew he looked morbid. And his tattoos didn’t help anything. Instead they made him look even more like a murderous hitman or something. His exes had been drawn to him because he looked dangerous and adventurous. Wanted him to be into BDSM and be really kinky in the bedroom. But instead they got the real Law, who was pretty vanilla and looked bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored. Law hated the word. He wasn’t boring, they only wanted him to be someone who he wasn’t. He didn’t want to force himself on them and spank them before he fucked them until they couldn’t walk… he wanted to... Law swore and shook his head and exited the room.

“Dr. Trafalgar, you have a patient in room six with a probable appendicitis, in room seven the patient has fibrillation and are on surveillance, in room eight the patient has been bitten by a venomous snake – probably an adder, and in room nine” the nurse chuckled “a possible bone fracture.”

Law stared questioning at the nurse. She blushed.

“Nurse, what is so funny with a bone fracture?” Law growled at her.

“I didn’t mean anything disrespectful, it’s just that the patient in room nine have a… unique bedside companion.”

“Well, it doesn’t sound life threatening, so I will handle that after the other rooms.”

When Law walked in the opposite way of the nurse he could hear her giggle like a little school girl. What the hell was up with the people in room nine.

…

“The nurse seemed to like you, birthday boy.” Nami smiled and looked at the boy next to her.

“Nami, it’s after midnight – It’s not my birthday anymore. Please focus on why we’re here.” Luffy sighed and sank further down into the uncomfortable chair.

“I am focusing what’s important you fucking idiot, she liked you, probably thought you were hot.”

Luffy glared at her. When he said that they should do something crazy, he didn’t think he would end up taking Nami to the ER with a broken arm.

“Did you like her? Was she more to your liking than that creepy bitch Hancock?” Nami gave a shudder, she had never liked the woman after stealing her first college boyfriend.

“Anyone would be better, and you know it. And no, she wasn’t my type.”

“Huh… I didn’t know you even had a type.”

“Well, I don’t. That’s how I know she isn’t it”

Nami laughed loudly and Luffy couldn’t help to join in. They were probably high on life after their escapades.

“I’m really sorry for getting you hurt, it’s all my fault.”

“Was it? Did you perhaps pushed me when I wasn’t looking?”

“No… I had already jumped and was waiting on the ground below”

“Well, then you could at least have caught me to break my fall.”

“True. I will do that next time.”

“Like I would jump of a building in only a security line and an umbrella again. How did you even think of something like that?”

“It was my favorite episode of Gilmore Girls, give me a break. It was awesome. Epic!”

“Yeah, it kind of were. At least you look totally fuckable in that suit and tie. I almost want do you myself.”

“Nami, that’s gross. You’re like my sister. Or my minion.”

“Do I look like a yellow blob to you, seriously?”

“Of course not, you’re a redhead. And wearing a ball gown.”

“I will punch you if you keep talking.”

“See, redhead.”

Nami kept her word and punched him.

“Happy?”

“Oh, you have no idea. Almost as satisfying as when the idiot-couple-who-isn’t-together payed for dinner.”

“Yeah, that was funny.”

The door suddenly opened and a tall dark haired man with dark circles under his eyes entered. He looked them over, and then checked the chart in his hand. He walked over to the only empty chair left in the room and sat down like he hadn’t gotten any rest for days.

“So, miss Nami, can you tell me what happened, how great your pain is and then I will examine you.”

“Who are you?” asked Luffy and glared at him.

“I’m Dr. Trafalgar Law and you’re not Nami.”

“I’m Luffy, nice to meet you Doctor Tra-… Traflo-… Torao.” And smiled happily at the man when he was satisfied of the pronunciation.

“No, Dr. Trafalgar.”

“That’s what I said. Dr. Torao.” He said again and smiled happily.

“Doctor, I promise you, it’s not even worth trying to change his mind. Just accept it.” Nami explained apologetic.

While the doctor asked questions and examined her, Luffy couldn’t stop staring at the man. It was something with how the man moved that enchanted him. And the small peeks of more of the man’s tattoos made Luffy uncomfortably warm. And when the man stood and walked towards the door, Luffy almost stopped him. He stared at the door a couple seconds to long before turning back to Nami. Who was staring at him with astonishment.

“Oh my god… you checked him out.”

“What, pftt… no I didn’t.”

“Yes, you freaking did. I saw it with my own eyes. He’s your type.”

Luffy stared at her. His face creased of confusion.

“This is amazing! Luffy! You’re becoming a full-fledged man!”

“Just because he made me hot?”

Nami’s chin hit the floor. He didn’t say anything and leaned back on the bed. She then fished her phone with her healthy arm and punch a couple time before she put it by her ear.

“Robin? Hi, you need to hear - … yes, yes, I’m fine. I’ll be fine. So shut up and listen. Luffy found his type. The birthday boy told me someone made him, and I quote, ‘hot’!”

Luffy heard the screams and loud questioning that erupted from the device. He rolled his eyes.

“Oh, it’s my doctor… tall, dark haired, looked dark and brooding, a lot of tattoos… yes, tattoos! He looked kind of sleep-deprived to… yeah, I would say he was handsome… Usopp, what the fuck! Do you seriously want me to ask him that?... okay, okay… wait a moment.”

Nami smiled her most devious smile and Luffy cringed.

“Luffy, did anything more happened beside getting hot because of him?”

Luffy only stared at her.

“Like did something in your… neither parts… hrm… any reaction?”

“Do you mean like a fucking boner?” suddenly said all serious and Nami recognized the look in his eyes. ‘Don’t fuck with me, you can’t handle it’ was what they said. Nami could only nod. Luffy sighed and reached for the phone. Nami gave it to him without hesitation.

“Sooooo, you want to know if I got a boner?... do you really think I would get something like that by watching a fully dressed man who examines Nami because she broke her arm?... yes, he made me hot… yes, he was ‘sexy’… yes, I want to see more of his tattoos… Zoro, go fuck yourself… anymore questions?... yes, he will probably be back soon… Zoro, I changed my mind – let Sanji fuck your ass instead… okay? See ya tomorrow!”

Luffy kept his serious mode through the entire conversation, and only changed back to someone more easy going when he said goodbye. Nami relaxed. She knew he wasn’t really angry at any of them, it was only a reaction to situation he couldn’t fully handle.

“Everything okay now?”

“Of course not, Nami, your arm is still broken.”

…

Law didn’t really want to enter the exam room. There was something about the boy, Luffy, that made him nervous. He took a deep breath and knocked one time before entering. It was even more obvious that he entered at the wrong moment. Luffy was trying, and failing, to get Nami out of her ball gown. There was a lot of giggles and a couple of swear words when her arms was jostled.

“Do you need any help?” he asked before he could stop himself. Two pair of eyes found him and a second later was the room filled with laughter. Law couldn’t take his eyes away from the boy. He was stunning. So full of happiness and life. The opposite of his own aura.

“Yes, doctor, please help me out of my clothes.” Nami said with a sultry voice. He took a step away from the pair and the motion pushed them into another fit of laughter.

“You both know that this is a hospital right?”

“I’m sorry, we will try to keep it down, Dr. Torao.”

“It’s Dr. Trafalgar.”

“Oh Doctor, just give up already.” His patient whined and struggled with getting the dress of herself.

“Oy, Nami, don’t swing your boobs in Torao’s face. Have a little shame.” And now the boy dropped his title. Luffy stopped assisting Nami and walked over to Law.

“Hey Torao? How many tattoos do you have?”

“I’ve lost count.” He immediately answered and regretted it just as fast.

“Wow, that’s cool. Are they all over your body?” Law felt a little bit hotter while the boy looked him over like he could see the black lines beneath his clothes.

“Yes, almost everywhere.” Luffy swallowed and Law couldn’t help lean a little closer to him.

“Okay, I’m changed and ready doctor.” Nami’s voice disturbed the little bubble that was just for them.

“Good, good… hrm… I have contacted the orthopedics and one of them will come get you as soon as possible. Until then you can wait out in the hallway.”

“Okay, thank you doctor.”

“No problem miss Nami, only doing my job. Now, if you excuse me.” He said and started to take his leave. But were stopped by a surprisingly strong grip of a boy of that size.  
“Torao, do you like to have fun?”

“Excuse me?” Law didn’t know what to say, was… was he hitting on him? He could hear his patient snort.

“It’s just, you look like someone that would need a little fun.”

“Well… I really don’t have time for ‘fun’, I’m a doctor and a surgeon.”

“When’s your next day off?”

“On Wednesday, three days from now.” Why. Are. You. Answering. Law knew why.

“Great! Come to this location on Wednesday at 6 pm, and bring your friends if you want – the more the merrier!”

“What is going to happen at this location?”

Luffy gave him the biggest smile he ever seen on a human being. He didn’t even know a face could do that, and he was a doctor for fucks sake. He could she Nami smile a mischievous smile.

“We’re going on an adventure and risk our lives doing it!”

Luffy looked happy but serious, Law didn’t get what just happened, but he would call Bepo, Shachi and Penguin as soon as his shift was over. It seemed he could say no to that face.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Law slowed his steps until he stood still, his friends walked ahead of him. What the hell was he doing… meeting up with someone he met in the ER, he must be crazy.

“What’s up Law?” asked Bepo when he noticed they left him behind.

“Why are I’m doing this?”

Bepo, Shachi and Penguin walked back to his side and Bepo threw an arm over his shoulders.

“A handsome guy asked you out – somewhat – don’t chicken out.” Bepo sniggered and the other two nodded and started to walk again.

“Thanks for the encouragement” Law said sarcastically. 

It was half past 5 in the evening and they had a fifth teen minute walk to where they were meeting up with Luffy and Nami. Law was wearing his favorite yellow sweater and a pair of jeans, trying to dress as comfortable as possible. He didn’t know what Luffy’s version of an ‘adventure’ were going to imply.

“I’m so excited! It was so long since we did something together and now we’re going to meet someone new and fun!” shouted Shachi and Penguin ‘whooped!’

“Yeah, I really want to meet this Luffy person and know why Law his acting so flustered.” Bepo said and Law immediately glared at him.

“I’m NOT acting ‘flustered’.” Law mumbled angrily.

The other three laughed loudly and said ‘Right...’ as a chorus.

“You really suck… but, I guess I like you that way.”

“Naaw… We love you too, Lawy-boy” cried Shachi and Penguin and hugged him, Bepo joining the love fest as well.

“You are so fucking annoying.”

Law checked the time, 5.40 pm. He felt something flutter in his stomach, but tried to ignore it. He shouldn’t have his hopes up. Luffy even told him that he could bring his friends, so it wasn’t a date or anything like that. But Law couldn’t ignore the feeling of excitement of meeting the boy again.

…

Luffy couldn’t stand still. He was full of energy and couldn’t stop moving while they waited for Law to show up. His friends were amused of his actions and whispered between them, probably something dumb.

“Luffy, while we wait for the lovely doctor, can’t you tell us what we’re going to do tonight?” asked Robin and Usopp and Chopper giggled.

“And which of us are going to join you to risk our lives?” Sanji said and cringed because he knew it was probably his turn.

“Oh, don’t worry, you will only watch today. I’m the only one in for the action.” Luffy said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“But, what exactly are you going to do?” Nami asked with apprehension.

“I’m going to fight someone.”

His friends could only stare at him.  
“What do you mean fight someone?” Zoro asked confused.

“Well, I got invited, or rather, I invited myself to an underground cage fight.”

“YOU DID WHAT!?” screamed all of his friends.

“Your brothers will kill you! And then they will kill us for not stopping you!” Usopp cried and hugged Chopper.

“Why would you want to do something like that – tonight of all nights?” asked Zoro and was secretly a little disappointed he couldn’t join in on the action.

“Why? Well, I invited Torao for some adventure and didn’t want to scare him away. And I also wanted to impress him a little. So it seemed like the only option, really.”

“What do you mean the only option?! There’s thousands of other things you could do!” roared Nami.

“Naaw… you wanted to impress him, that’s so cute, Luffy.” Robin said and smiled towards him.

“Yohohoho! That’s typical Luffy!” laughed Brook.

“Well, you will SUPER impress him!” smiled Brook.

“Ten bucks on Luffy winning the first match within five minutes.” Usopp said to Chopper.

“No, it’s within ten minutes.” Chopper retorted.

“Luffy, I know you are strong, but can’t you use your strength for something a lot more sensible instead?” Jinbei said seriously.

“Jinbei, don’t be a party-pooper.” Luffy sighed disappointed with a shake of his head.

“Do you even think he will show up?” asked Sanji between draws on his cigarette.

Luffy stopped moving and looked at Sanji. He glared at him, but it wasn’t his usual bad-ass glare. Instead it was unsure, something that the others never seen before.

“Don’t worry, Luffy. He will show.” Zoro reassured him and punched Sanji’s arm. The man shrugged it off because he knew he shouldn’t have said what he said.

“Of course he will show. With the way he looked at you when you asked him out, I’m sure he will come.” Nami said and the continued “however, I really think you should rethink this cage fight thing – I’m not so sure he will think it’s something positive, I mean he is a doctor after all.”

“Well, then he be able to mend him right back if he gets hurt.” joked Zoro and Nami glared at him until he got uncomfortable. The woman was scary as hell.

“What about me, I’m a doctor… -ish” Chopper said and blushed a deep red.

“Chopper, I know you skipped a couple grades, but your still in your senior year of freaking high school.” Usopp snorted and ruffled Choppers hair.

“I’ve started reading some college courses in medicine for your information.” Chopper said proudly and was suddenly hugged by Robin.

“You are going to be a great doctor, Chopper.” She said and he hugged her back.

“It’s going to be awesome to have a doctor in our group when you are finished, Chopper.” Smiled Luffy.

Luffy bounced around his friends and checked his phone for the time every few seconds. He was excited for the night to begin. For the fight and to meet Torao again. He really hoped the man would show. After they separated at the hospital he couldn’t get him out of his mind. He was more than surprised of his own body’s reaction. He really thought he was asexual, because hadn’t even felt an inkling of attraction for anyone before Torao. And there had been several people who tried to get into his pants and failed over the years, Hancock only been the latest. And the most persistent. Luffy looked down on his clothes. He was wearing a pair of loose Capri jeans and his usual flip-flops with a simple red t-shirt. It was his usual, but when he had met Torao he had been in a freaking suit, so he was a little uncertain. But it would look silly to wear something more formal when he was going to fight someone. So Luffy tried to accept his choice and checked the time again, 5.50 pm.

…

Law checked the time, 5.50 pm. He knew they would get there in time in spite Bepo’s little detour to the donut shop, but he was nervous anyhow. The other three was munching on donuts and seemed to enjoy the evening air. Assholes. They had been trying to rile him up the last ten minutes, and they had succeeded. Bepo had suggested that the “invite your friends if you want, the more the merrier” had only been words and Luffy was waiting for Law alone, to have a romantic date just the two of them. Shachi had suggested that Luffy’s words had been an invitation to have an orgy – because why-fucking-not. Penguin’s words have been the worst, or at least in Law’s head, he had suggested that it had been a joke – that Luffy hadn’t meant it when he suggested they meet up. And Law couldn’t get that out of his head. Luffy seemed like someone that would like pranks and joking around. The total opposite of Law’s own personality. Boring, boring Trafalgar Law. He tried to shake away the heavy rainclouds above his head and noticed that they were just a crossing away from the meeting place. He couldn’t stop himself looking around after the boy and when he saw him he felt a sudden tug in his stomach. Damn, the boy was hot.

“Oh, is that who we’re meeting up with?” asked Bepo and returned a wave by an excited Luffy. Law only answer was a nod and he scrutinized the people in Luffy’s group. There was a lot of people. And Law could see that they weren’t the same age either. Three of the men were 40-50 years old, a woman that had to be in her thirties, a little boy that maybe was in the early stages of his teens, and the rest of them seemed to be about the same age as Luffy and Nami. But he could be wrong. It’s was however a really eccentric bunch of people. Blue hair, green hair, weird eyebrows, an afro and one with a long nose. Interesting.

“Hi Torao! You made it on time! Who are your friends?” Luffy shouted and bounced to meet them halfway. His friends sniggered over the ‘new’ nickname.

“Hello Luffy.” Law couldn’t get out more before the boy grabbed his arm and dragged him over the group waiting for them. All of them looked a little bit too smug to be acceptable. He felt that he was under a microscope and it made him a little self-conscious.

“Guys! This is Torao and his friends. Torao and his friends, this is my friends.” Luffy said and didn’t release the grip even when they were in front of the others.

“Luffy, for fucks sake, that was the worst introduction ever!” Nami cried and glared at him, she then continued. “Hi doctor and his friends, I’m Nami and the others are Robin, Chopper, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, Brook, Jinbei and Zoro.” The grouped waved or said ‘hi’ (or nodded like ‘cool’ dudes – Zoro and Sanji) when their name was called.

“Hi everyone! I’m Bepo and the other two are Shachi and Penguin.” The ‘Luffy group’ responded with various acknowledge and welcome. They seemed like a friendly bunch of people, but Law hadn’t even any time to get the thought in his head before nine pair of eyes was on him again. Ten if you counted Luffy, however the boy hadn’t stopped staring since Luffy saw him. It made Law feel a little bit uncomfortable and a tiny bit horny. He couldn’t remember when someone looked at him with eyes of astonishment and curiosity. No, no one had ever looked at him like that and it felt amazing and a little scary.

“How’s your arm, Nami?” Law asked and he almost blushed because his voice broke halfway.

“Oh, just fine, doctor. Everything is fine.” Nami smiled and he could almost see the devil horns poking up from her head. She knew probably a bit too much of what he was feeling.

“So, what kind of adventure are you taking us on?” Shachi asked curiously. Several of ‘Luffy’s group’ snorted a laugh.

“Tonight we’re going to an underground cage fight, the Captain is going to have a match or two.” Zoro explained with a devious smirk.

“What the fuck!” responded Shachi and Penguin.

“Who’s the Captain?” asked Bepo.

“I am!” Law met Luffy’s eyes. The boy looked excited and a little too cheerful for someone who usually were into those kind of things, but somehow Law could see it. The boy was stronger than he looked.

“Seriously? You? You look to skinny to be able to fight.” Shachi said and looked over to the boy’s friends to get the joke, but only met with amused or serious faces.

“Well, I just have to show you, don’t I.” Luffy answered joyful and then started to walk and pulling Law with him.

“Why do they call you the Captain?” Law were curious.

“Oh, it’s something like – I’m kind of the leader of our little group… and the strongest. I don’t actually remember the details.”

“Interesting. Do you usually do these kind of fights?”

“No, I think it was a few years ago I did it last time. Hey Zoro! When did we meet again?”

“Two years ago.” The answer came within seconds, Zoro walking right behind them.

“Yeah, my last cage fight was two years ago. So it’s about time.” Luffy smiled at him and Law could hear a snicker behind him.

“Did you meet in a fight?”

“Yeah, it’s was fun. I won, of course, but I liked the way he fought – so we became best friends.”

“He decided we were best friends, I had no choice in the matter.” Zoro grumbled.

“Well, I knew you wanted to, so I just jumped ahead.”

“Yes, of course Captain.” Zoro said sarcastically and Luffy laughed as an answer. It was obvious from Law’s perspective that the two were the best of friends.

…

Law couldn’t believe the situation he was in. They stood before a heavy metal door and Luffy knocked a few times before a hutch in the door opened.

“Password?”

“Hopscotch!” Luffy answered happily.

The door opened and they walked inside. It was dark, but somehow Luffy knew the way and led them down a hallway before they descended on stairs. They could hear shouting and excitement as they descended, and when they reached the lower floor they could feel vibrations in the floor from all the sounds. They could see a door, and when they opened it they were met with a crowd of people that was standing on different levels around a big iron cage. There was already someone in the middle of fighting and the crowd was screaming their names. Law could see money changing hands and a huge chalkboard with the odds favoring which fighter. Luffy’s name was up there in match four and eight. In the first match he was matched up with someone called Bellamy, and the odds were in the opponent’s favor. Law looked if Luffy had seen the matchup, but the boy was bouncing around excitedly and were watching the ongoing match.

“Luffy! It’s says that you will fight a guy called Bellamy in the first match!” Law shouted over the loudness in the room.

“I don’t really care who I’ll be fighting, I will win anyway!” Luffy screamed and laughed loudly. He smiled at Law and Law couldn’t stop himself from ‘smiling’ back. Luffy stared at his mouth before suddenly leaning closer. Law’s heart skipped a beat and he couldn’t stop himself from doing the same. The distance between them diminished until Law could feel the other’s breath on his lips. But suddenly he could hear a giggle and it broke the moment. He looked towards the annoying sounds and saw that they had gotten an audience. Their friends stood with their fucking phones and were taking pictures of them. Law looked back at Luffy and saw his face in a mix of confusion and irritation.

“Oh, don’t stop on our account. Please do continue.” Sanji said with a smirk on his face. The others snickering, still holding their phones up.

“Put your fucking phones away.” Law growled and glared at them, but was only met with more shutter sounds and laughter.

“THAT WAS AN EXCITING MATCH! CONGRATULATIONS TO THE WINNER – REBECCA! THE NEXT MATCH ARE NUMBER FOUR: BELLAMY AGAINST LUFFY! WHO WILL WIN – PUT YOUR BETS IN NOW! AND IT WILL START IN TEN MINUTES!” a voice was heard on the speakers around the room.

“Okay, I have to go now guys. Zoro, get them good seats okay?” Luffy said and released the grip on Laws arm, both of them looking at each other before the younger boy disappeared in the crowds.

“Okay, you heard the Captain – Let’s go!” Zoro took command and lead them to a great view of the cage.

“So… do you guys do things like this often?” Bepo asked them.

“Luffy lives for adventure, so it happens more than you could even imagine.” Sanji snorted.

“Like, two months ago, Luffy just had to swim with sharks. He doesn’t even know how to swim, but he insisted. So there he was, in a little cage under the water and the sharks were circulating around it, and the maniac opened the cage door and fucking punched a shark. It was epic.” Zoro said and looked highly impressed of his friend.

“That. Sounds. Normal.” Penguin said, shocked out of his mind.

“Yeah, it’s Luffy.” Every person in ‘Luffy’s group’ answered as a unit.

“So how did you end up in the ER with a broken arm and dressed in formal wear?” Law couldn’t stop himself to ask.

“Oh, well, we kind of jumped of a building.” Nami said with a bored face, because – been there, done that, got the t-shirt (or in this case – a cast).

“Why the fuck would you do that?” cried Shachi and Penguin.

“We take turns when we have to join Luffy for something, so it was my turn.”

“Me and Brook also jumped, but Nami had a bad landing.” Chopper explained and hugged Nami, who ruffled his hair.

“Yohohoho! I didn’t even get to see her panties; it was a bad day.” Brook laughed a little bit sad.

“Do you want me to call the cops, Brook? Because I will.” Nami said and glared at him.

“So what else have you done?” Bepo asked ignoring the interaction.

“Well, there was one time when Luffy – “Franky began.

“IT’S NOW TIME TO BEGIN THE FOURTH MATCH OF THIS EVENING. IN THE RIGHT END CORNER: THE REIGNING CHAMPION OF THE CAGE – YOU ALL KNOW HIM – IT’S! BELLAMY!” the crowds screamed in excitement and started to chant the man’s name.

“AND IN THE LEFT END CORNER: IF YOU WERE HERE TWO YEARS YOU MIGHT REMEMBER HIM – ITS! LUFFY!” their group screamed their friends name and Luffy looked over and smiled. His eyes were seeking until they found Law’s and he winked. He fucking winked. Law couldn’t help himself feeling amused. The boy was full of confidence, and when he looked at Law again he – fucking hell – removed his t-shirt. Law could feel his mouth dry up. Damn that was some serious abs on that body. Law could feel his body heating up and he cleared his throat. Luffy cracked his neck and stretched his arms over his head. Damn, that’s some back muscles. Law could feel his jeans getting a little too tight and he swore under his breath. He seriously got a semi from some fucking stretching. This are going to be excruciating.

“Feeling alright there, doctor?” Zoro sniggered and his eyes were a bit to knowing. Law glared at him. He could see Nami, Sanji and Robin joining in on the enjoyment, and Law decided that at the first opportunity –   
he will turn the tables on them.

“You know; he sometimes works as a personal trainer at the local gym. If you’re wondering that is.” Nami said with a devious smirk on her face.

“I hate all of you.” Law glared at them, but couldn’t stop himself for returning his gaze to the boy (and his body).

“Naaw… Torao, don’t get HARD on us now.” Nami retorted with false innocence, and her friends screamed with laughter.

“He can’t help it, it’s medical.” His former friend Bepo said and the rest of them turned against him. Every single of them could go fuck themselves in his opinion. He tried to imagine them as static noise and focused only on Luffy. The boy seemed finished warming up and was studying his opponent who couldn’t stop badmouthing him. Law thought was impressive that Luffy didn’t react to any of the bullshit the other man was saying. If it were Law, he would at least would say a comeback or a snarky insult, but Luffy stood still and just watched the man.

“NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN – THE MATCH WILL START IN: 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!”

…

Luffy stood still even when the countdown ended. His opponent charged right at him and swung his arm to punch Luffy. Luffy easily avoided it and danced around him so his opponent flew into the wall of the cage. The fight would be a lot easier than he imagine. He looked up at Law and smiled. The man was looking at him. He could see his opponent attacking him on his left side in the corner of his eye and stepped back when he saw the punch coming. Luffy still had eye contact with Law, and he couldn’t stop himself from tripping his opponent. He could see the small smile on the doctor’s face and Luffy felt something tug at his heart. Damn that smile. He wanted to taste it. He could hear some booing and rolled his eyes. If they wanted the fight to end that soon, he couldn’t even find any sympathy that they were going to lose their money. But the evenings organizers had asked him to keep the match going for at least five minutes. They had preferred ten minutes but they had known Luffy to long to see it as something even possible. So Luffy did, kind of, what the audience wanted and when his opponent charged him a third time – he punched him. And the fight ended. He stretched his arms again, picked up his t-shirt and then walked over to the cage door, but it didn’t open. The room was dead silent; shock was on almost everyone’s faces. Then ‘whooping’ was heard from his group of friends and the room came alive. Luffy laughed, and finally exited the cage when they let him out.

“WE- WELL, THAT WAS FIGHT NUMBER FOUR; AND THE WINNER IS – LUFFY! A RECORDBREAKING SHORT TIME IN THE CAGE! PLACE YOUR BETS GUYS, HE WILL BE IN FIGHT NUMBER EIGHT AGAINST CROCODILE! BUT BEFORE THAT – NEXT MATCH; WILL START IN TEN MINUTES. CARROT VS. MONET – PLACE YOUR BETS NOW!”

…

One punch. One fucking punch. Law followed the others when they walked to meet up with Luffy. He couldn’t get his mind to comprehend what had just happened. Luffy hadn’t even concentrated on his fucking opponent, he had stared into Law’s eyes almost the entire, short as hell, match. And it had done some weird fucking things to Laws boner. Yes, boner. His semi had only been an intermission. Or a prologue. Law didn’t even know anymore.

“We better get a table. Franky, Jinbei and Bepo – go get us some food, okay? Our champion will want to eat something after the fight.” Sanji commanded and they surprisingly found a table that would fit all of them quite easily.

“Chopper, hand over the money – I won our bet. 3 minutes and 26 seconds, then the match was over!” Usopp cheered and Chopper regrettably handed over the money.

“Cheer up, Chopper. The second match will be more of a challenge for our Captain.” Robin said and smiled at him.

“Here comes the grub, I hope you’re hungry!” Franky announced and put the, that’s too much, food on the tabletop.

“Oh, I want in on some betting. Put me down for ten bucks on Luffy.” Said Shachi.

“You have to name a time restriction.” Usopp said before he continued. “for example; I will put fifth teen bucks within ten minutes.”

“Ten bucks within 7 minutes.” Chopper smiled and Usopp glared at him.

“Okay, then ten bucks within fifth teen minutes.” Shachi giggled.

“So you are sure Luffy will win?” Penguin asked and was met with amusement.

“I know you only met Luffy today, but seriously, never bet against the Captain.” Nami explained and the other nodded their heads.

“Like for example; I’ll bet forty bucks that Luffy will get into the doctor’s pants before the week is over.” Zoro said and met the said doctor’s gaze head on.

“Ooooh! I want in on this! Put me up for twenty on next Saturday.” Nami snickered.

“Yohohoho! Twenty bucks on a week from now, next Wednesday.” Laughed Brook, and soon the bets were falling in. Soon every single one of the bastards had placed their bets. Usopp wrote down everything on a napkin.

“But how will we know which of us won?” Chopper asked, and twelve pair of eyes looked at Law, who probably looked like he would kill every single one of them, and laughed. It was official, he no longer had any friends, only victims. ‘No officer, I couldn’t stop killing them, they had it coming’. Law would probably do well in prison, so that was something to look forward to.

“Hi guys, did you like the fight? Oh, great! Food!” a familiar voice was heard behind him, Luffy then sat down next to him and started to chomp down on the food.

“Luffy… is it okay if I kill your friends?” Law asked seriously, and the boy looked at him and smiled.

“Well, not before you eat something. Then we can see.” Luffy laughed and then looked around at his friends and studied them. He then continued. “have you been mean to Law while I’ve been gone?”

“Of course not, Captain, just doing some betting for fun.” Zoro answered with a smirk.

“What are you betting on?” Luffy asked between mouthfuls. How the hell could he eat like that and still have that body, Law was more than amazed.

“Well… it about when you’re getting into the doctors pants actually.” Zoro continued and silence fell on the table. Luffy stopped eating and looked at his friends. And then he turned his head towards Law. Their eyes met and Law couldn’t breathe, the boy took his breath away. Oh, crap on a sandwich… that was fucking cheesy. Law cringed of his own thought. He broke the eye contact and looked somewhere right above the boy’s head.

“Who has the earliest date?” Luffy asked and started to eat again.

“I put before the week is over.” Zoro answered and smirked obnoxiously at Law.

“Huh… four days, five if you count today. That’s ambitious of you, Zoro.” It was if they were talking about the weather. Law stared at the younger boy and studied his face. He was somehow a lot more mature. And a lot more serious. It was actually quite exciting to see the change in his demeanor. And a bit sexier. Like a lot. Luffy cracked his neck and looked over at him for a second before fixing Zoro with a glare. Damn, hello semi. Damn it. His boner had calmed the whole way down after they relocated and by the moronic discussion, but hey! Why waste the opportunity to get hard in public? Law swore under his breath.

“Put me up for fifty on Friday.” Luffy said serious and then smiled brightly before he continued eating.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smut!
> 
> HOORAY!
> 
> Big, juicy lemons coming up!

Chapter 3.

The reactions that followed after Luffy’s words was varied; most of them was shocked out of their minds (Nami, Brook, Usopp, Franky, Jinbei and Chopper), some were laughing until they couldn’t breathe (Shachi, Penguin, Sanji and Bepo), and the rest of them (Zoro, Bepo and Robin) had a devious smile on their faces. And Law was staring at the boy who didn’t seemed to notice anything other than the food in front of him. What. The. Fuck. A little part of Law rejoiced, because the words had to mean that the boy liked him and that made him excited. His damn boner seemed to like it to. Law cleared his throat and twelve pair of his looked at him, with a little too much anticipation to be alright.

“Before Friday huh?” Law mumbled and Luffy stopped eating and raised his head to look straight into Law’s eyes.

“No, not before. On Friday.” Luffy smiled and tilted his head – So. Fucking. Cute.

“Really and why do you think I will have any time on Friday to even meet up with you? Maybe I have work.”

“Torao, don’t worry, we will find some time.” Law could hear the others snickering. Bastards.

“I’m not worried, Luffy. I don’t think you’ll will succeed, that’s all.”

“Torao, don’t be stupid. Of course I will. I could do it tonight, but that’s seems a little early.”

“You’re really confident about this. But you would fail – today and on Friday.”

Luffy smiled and leaned in closer. He lifted his hand and stroked Law’s arm and intertwined their fingers before he lifted them on the table. The Luffy’s thumb stroked over Law’s knuckles and Law could feel something electric shooting down his spine that ended in his crotch.

“Torao, are you challenging me?” Law swallowed and didn’t know how to answer, he didn’t think he could get any words out. Did he really want to see what Luffy would do if he said yes? Fuck yeah. But was that wise? Hell no. Especially when they had an audience full of idiots.

“Torao?” Law really should answer. But he could only stare at the boy. He could see a glint in Luffy’s eyes that seemed to want him to challenge him. And he really didn’t want to disappoint, so he nodded his head. He could hear some ‘Oooooh’-ing from their audience. They really should go fuck themselves. Luffy gave him the brightest smile he even seen on a person’s face. He didn’t know such a smile could be sexy, but hey, everything about Luffy seemed sexy to him.

“My second fight will start soon, but I was thinking we could go to a club to celebrate after I’m done. Is everyone on board?” Luffy said to the whole group but kept staring into Law’s eyes.

“Are you sure you don’t want to skip the match a do the doctor instead?” Zoro sniggered and the others could hold back their laughter.

“You know, Captain, I don’t think you’re being fair to join the betting.” Usopp said with smirk.

“Usopp, don’t be cockblocker. Let man do his thing.” Name said and glared at him.

“Nami, you couldn’t ‘block’ that even with an army.” Sanji said and the other’s roared with laughter.  
“You suck, every single one of you.” Law said and broke the eye contact to glare at them.

“Don’t worry, Law, we’ll leave the sucking to you.” Bepo retorted. The ‘Luffy group’ really did have bad influence on others, his friends were contaminated with no cure in sight.

“I really want to kill them.” Law said and looked at Luffy to get permission.

“I will help you, but not before I succeed with the challenge.” Luffy said and winked at him. Law couldn’t hold back his smile and Luffy seemed to center all of his concentration on Law’s lips.

“Fuck it.” Luffy mumbled before leaning over and pressed his lips onto Law’s. And the world disappeared. Because damn – That. Was. A. Kiss. Law could feel one of Luffy’s hands grabbing the back of head and deepened the kiss. A tongue sought entrance and Law opened his mouth to grant it access. Their tongues met and the feel of Luffy’s tongue made him moan. He remembered in the back of his head that they had an audience, but forgot it when Luffy started to fuck Law’s mouth with his tongue. Fuck. Law raised his hands to envelope the boy’s face, to get him even closer. He could probably come in his pants if this continued. He heard someone clearing their throat loudly and Luffy seemed to get the memo and ended the kiss. Luffy backed up, but changed his mind and pressed a last kiss onto Law’s lips before he returned fully to his seat.

“That. Was. Awesome.” He could hear a voice say but his head was hazy. …

“Luffy, you really should think of the decorum.” Jinbei said and shook his head in disapproval.

“I didn’t think the Captain even knew what a kiss was, I’m impressed.” Sanji said nodded in respect.

“I feel kind of embarrassed to have seen that.” Chopper said and his face was a striking red.

“You and me both, Chopper.” Usopp said and couldn’t hold back an awkward giggle.

“Damn it, Brook! You blocked part of the video.” Nami said and that awaken Law from his blissful state. Did she say ‘video’? He looked at the group and saw to many phones being fiddled with.

“Did you fucking take a video of us?” Law said angrily. Twelve pair of eyes looked at him and smiled like devils.

“I only took pictures actually.” Bepo answered him.

“Oh, check out this angle guys, it’s too hot to handle.” Shachi said and showed his fellow demons in human clothing.

“Oh, that was a nice one. Send it to me.” Luffy said between mouthful of foods. What the… was he totally alone in this? Penguin leaned over and showed Law the video on Shachi’s phone. Damn. Okay, that was something that they shouldn’t have done in public. Law sighed. He looked over to Luffy and the boy was acting that nothing had happened. Law couldn’t hold back the wave of insecurity. Was Law the only one affected by that kiss? Luffy smiled while he listened what the others were saying, and continued eating non-stop. And there was Law, all of his blood in his crotch and still a little lightheaded. Luffy then looked over at him and Law could see that the boy was staring at his lips. Luffy swallowed without having a mouthful of food, and Law felt a little satisfied. He wasn’t alone.

…

That had probably been the most exciting moment in Luffy’s life. He hadn’t known you could get some kind of adrenalin kick from a kiss. He tried to concentrate on what his friends were saying, but he could only replay the kiss in head over and over again. When he had seen the video Shachi had taken of them, his hard on jumped in excitement, and he almost swore out loud. He almost wanted to skip the match and spend the night kissing Torao. Because, the guy looked totally edible. He had gotten more peeks of the man’s tattoos thanks to the man’s sweater, and that had only made him want to discover more of them. Taste every single one of them. He looked at the doctor in the corner of his eyes and saw the man watching him. Luffy tried to ignore the shudder that flew through his body.

“We are all going to lose the betting. It’s not fair to spoil our fun, Luffy.” Usopp whined and looked at the napkin with everyone’s stakes.

“Bet about something else then.” Luffy laughed and stuffed his mouth with the last of the food.

“AND THAT WAS THE END OF FIGHT NUMBER FIVE! AND THE WINNER IS – CARROT! THAT WAS AN EXCITING MATCH, BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE EVEN MORE PROMISING – ROB LUCCI VS. DRACULE MIHAWK! PLACE YOUR BETS NOW!”

“Two matches to go, Captain.” Zoro winked and Luffy smiled back.

“How many matches are there going to be tonight?” Penguins asked curiously.

“Only ten matches. The cops often show up so they don’t want to book to many. We’ll be lucky if they won’t show before Luffy’s match.” Zoro explained and the others froze.

“The freaking cops?!” screeched Shachi, Usopp and Chopper.

“Of course, it’s illegal fighting after all.” Luffy said and stretched his arms over his head. His t-shirt rose to show some of his stomach and he could see in the corner of his eyes how Law’s eye focused on the sliver of skin. Luffy chuckled, and he could see a little blush on the older man’s face.

“Don’t worry, we know what to do if that happened.” Zoro said bored with the reactions.

“That doesn’t reassure me at all.” Penguin said and looked worried.

“No one will be left behind. If someone has to take the blame and get caught, I will be the one.” Luffy said serious and the continued. “But I would never be caught so that’s moot point.”

“Guys! Can you smell that? They probably got cupcakes!” Chopper squealed and ran away from the group.

“Why the fuck would they have cupcakes at a place like this?” Nami scoffed.

“You would be surprised. Last time we were here they had an English tea party theme. They even had doilies. It was a strange evening.” Zoro explained and shook his head.

“Yeah, the food was strange and the decorations was even more so. But we met that night so it was worth it.” Luffy said and punched Zoro’s arm. Zoro smiled at him and punched him back. Chopper came back with his arms overflowing with pink and blue cupcakes with sprinkles, and the happiness on the younger boy’s face was ecstatic. All of them took a cupcake each and started to munch. Luffy looked over at Law and saw that the man had some frosting on his cheek, and Luffy couldn’t stop himself and leaned over to lick it of off him. Law froze with huge eyes and stared at him. Luffy couldn’t stop himself and winked.  
“Frosting.” Luffy explained and laughed at Law’s expression.

“There are napkins for that.” Law said a bit surly. Luffy smiled and leaned closer to the man.

“But I really wanted to taste it on Torao.” Luffy whispered into the doctor’s ear.

“And how was it?” Law asked with something stuck in his throat.

“Even better than the cupcake.” Luffy answered and couldn’t stop himself to lick the brim of the man’s ear. Law moaned and their eyes met, their faces close enough to kiss.

“Please don’t start sucking face again, people are trying to eat.” Zoro said amused of the situation. They reluctantly separated and tried to avoid looking at each other. Luffy really wanted to see what Law would taste like after eating the cupcake.

…

Law didn’t think he ever been as horny as he were at the moment. He tried to follow the conversation the others were having, but he could only hear the blood pumping in his veins. And he didn’t seem like he was the only one. Luffy’s responses to questions were a little delayed and his moments were a little bit twitchy. Law looked around the room and then he got an idea. It was a stupid idea, but brilliant in a different way. He didn’t want the boy to lose his next match because he had a difficult time concentrating. But it was stupid. Really, really stupid. But Law had to do it. He leaned closer to the boy and got his immediate attention.

“Follow me.” He whispered and the stood from the table and started walking away. He noticed the snickering from their friends, but he didn’t care anymore, because the boy was right behind him. He walked towards the bathroom and then took Luffy’s hand in his. They entered the bathroom and could see a bunch of bathroom stalls. Law walked to the stall that was the furthest from the door and pulled the boy with him and looked the door. No hesitation. Luffy pushed him into the wall behind him and kissed him. Luffy’s hands gripped Law’s hair and pushed himself against the taller man’s body. Law couldn’t stop his hands from cupping the smaller boy’s ass and pulled their crotches together. Law moaned. Luffy moaned. They rubbed their erections together and their tongues intertwined in each other’s mouth.

“Wait, Luffy!” Law stopped the kiss, and Luffy started to kiss down his throat instead. Law had difficulty to remember what he was going to say.

“Luffy, oh fuck!” Law moaned again when Luffy tugged his hair so his head tilted. Luffy started to suck and bite down on his neck. Law almost purred. Had he really thought he was vanilla? Because the way Luffy was hurting him was so freaking good.

“Luffy, I want to- ah!” Luffy kicked Laws legs open and stepped between them, somehow their cocks were rubbing even more pleasurable.

“What do you want, Torao?” Luffy said with a deeper voice than usual straight in his ear.

“I want to suck you off.” Luffy bit him enough to break his skin and he lifted his head to look into the taller man’s eyes. They were dark. So deliciously dark. He made Luffy like that. Him – boring Trafalgar Law. Luffy smiled and took a step back. Law had difficulty standing on his feet. But that seemed to be okay, because Luffy pushed firmly on his shoulders that Law ended up on his knees. Law looked up at him and Luffy. Licked. His. Fucking. Lips.

“What are you waiting for, Torao?” Luffy asked and buried his hands in Law’s hair. Law looked straight in front of him and saw how tight the boy’s pants had gotten. He could see the erection clearly from this angle. Law unbuckled the boy’s jeans and pulled them halfway down his thighs. His boxers followed, and there it was. Bobbing a little from its’ confinement. And Law started to salivate. Because damn. The boy was perfect. He leaned closer and licked on the head. Luffy pulled his hair and Law flinched a little before leaning over and licked the either length before leaned down to take Luffy’s balls into his mouth. His tongue massaged them and rolled them around in his mouth. He could hear the boy moan and Law wanted more. He released the balls and then enveloped the head of the erection into his mouth. Luffy tasted amazing. Law started to bob his head to get more of the cock inside him and the boy started to help him with the grip in his hair. Law massaged the underside of the boy’s cock with his tongue while trying to take him in deeper. He could hear Luffy swear under his breath. Law looked up and met the boy’s eyes. Luffy thrusted forward with his hips, and Law almost choked. Luffy stopped moving and were looking at him a little worried. Law pulled himself of the cock and smiled at the younger boy.

“Luffy, do you want to fuck my mouth?” Law could see a little blush on the boy’s face and when Luffy nodded, Law could only smirk before devouring the cock in front of him. Luffy moaned and started to thrust slowly into his mouth. Law opened his throat and Luffy could get even further inside. Law’s eyes rolled into the back of his head of ecstasy, when Luffy started to thrust faster and deeper. Luffy’s grip on his hair was hurting, but it somehow made even better. Law couldn’t hold back anymore and unbuckled his own pants. Luffy’s dark gaze followed what he was doing and Law got even more excited to have the boy’s attention. He gripped his cock and started to jerk off. There was too much stimulations. Law could feel the early signs of his orgasm closing in and he looked up at the boy. Luffy released his grip of Law’s hair with one of his hands and put it on the wall to steady him.

“It feels so fucking good, Torao.” Luffy moaned and continued. “Can I come in your mouth?” Law moaned as an answer and put the free hand, that wasn’t pleasure himself, on Luffy’s hip and pulled him closer. Luffy gave a little laugh and Law looked up to see a big smile on the boy’s face. Damn, that was hot. Law moaned again and the vibrations against the boy’s cock made Luffy swear. Law couldn’t stop himself and chuckled. Luffy growled and pulled Law’s hair.

“Are you close?” asked Luffy a little breathless. Law tried to nod and accidently nudged Luffy’s cock with his teeth a little. He could see a glint of something in Luffy’s eyes and tried scraping his teeth on the boy’s cock. Luffy shuddered. He liked it. Law alternated between massaging the member with his tongue and the scraping of his teeth. Luffy swore and thrusted deep inside Law’s mouth and came. The taste of Luffy’s semen and the intrusion of the cock deep down his throat pushed him over the edge and he painted the bathroom floor white. Luffy pulled himself out of Law’s mouth and sat down on the toilet seat. He gripped Law’s chin and made the man look at him.

“Did you swallow?” Law shook his head and Luffy stroked his thumb over his lips.

“Show me.” Luffy asked quietly and a little bit embarrassed. Law opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue that was coated in Luffy’s essence.

“Swallow it.” Luffy ordered and Law did what he was told. Luffy smiled at him and then leaned down to kiss him. He didn’t seem to mind the taste of his own semen and kissed Law deeply.

…

Luffy couldn’t believe what had just happened. They had cleaned up and was walking, side by side, back to their friends. They were holding hands and Luffy never wanted to let go. He was extremely happy. He felt like he was walking on air. He looked at Law and met his eyes. The man was smiling his little smile and Luffy wanted to kiss him again. But they were only a couple of meters away from their friends and he didn’t want to do it in front of them, again.

“Hey lovebirds, where have you been?” Bepo asked when he saw them.

“Did you fuck in a closet or something?” Zoro smirked and the other laughed. Luffy looked at Law and the both smiled at each other.

“Oh my god! You fucking did it!” screamed Nami and the other looked shocked at them. The pair sat down in their seats and, tried to, ignore the staring.

“Who fucked whom?” Shachi asked and Law glared at his friend.

“We didn’t fuck, you imbecile.” Law growled and Luffy laughed under his breath. Twelve pair of eyes were on them and tried finding out what had happened.

“You did something…” Robin said and was studying them.

“Luffy is glowing…” Usopp said and several of their friends nodded in agreement.

“Law doesn’t look as murder-y as usual…” Penguin said and they all snickered, even Luffy. Law looked at Luffy but didn’t seemed to be able to glare at him. Luffy smiled and winked at him. The man was adorable grumpy.

“So the match is going to start soon, are you excited?” asked Luffy and he saw the disappointment of their friends faces.

“Yeah, yeah. But we all know you’re going to win so why be excited.” Zoro scoffed.

“You’re only saying that because you want to know what me and Torao did.” Luffy glared at him.

“You’re right as always, Captain. So tell us already.” Zoro smirked. Luffy looked over at Law and raised an eyebrow. Law snorted and looked away. Luffy giggled and raised their hand to his lips and pressed a kiss on Law’s knuckles.

“You’re too damn lovey-dovey. Please tell us what happened.” Nami said frustrated.

“WHAT A MATCH, PEOPLE! THE WINNER – AFTER ONLY TWELVE MINUTES – JEWELRY BONNEY! NEXT MATCH ARE STARTING IN TEN MINUTES! LUFFY VS. CROCODILE! PLACE YOUR BETS NOW!”

“Well, I have to go now.” Luffy said and rose from his seat. He looked down on Law and then leaned down to kiss the doctor. He could hear his friends ‘Ooooh’-ing and almost laughed. When he ended the kiss he smiled brightly and the said with a wink; “I can still taste myself.”

…

Law watched the dumbass walk away from them. Fuck. Law didn’t really want to look at the others and see if they had understood what Luffy’s words had meant. He turned his head and were met too many knowing smiles. He sighed.

“Well, well, well, doctor… our Captain got some oral examination before the match did he?” Zoro was looking all too pleased with himself.

“Let’s go and find some seats’, the match is starting soon.” Law mumbled and left the table. He could hear some laughter, but he noticed they were following him. Damn it. He was a little annoyed, and a little embarrassed. But didn’t mind it because he was too happy to care. Because Luffy was amazing. He really liked the boy, and that made him a little scared.

“Doctor Trafalgar?” said a soft voice and Law turned to see Robin.

“Yes, Robin?”

“You know… We don’t mean anything bad with our questions or even when we laugh about you and our Captain. We love him. He’s our light in the darkness. And to see him falling for someone, makes us so happy. And elated... Because he has never looked at someone like he looks at you. So thank you.” Robin said quietly and gave him a kind smile.

“It’s nothing you should thank me for… I haven’t really done anything.” Law said and looked away self-conscious.

“Well, you will be a part of Luffy’s life from here onwards, so you will get my point someday.” Robin smiled reassuring and then walked over the others who had gotten seats right by the cage.

…

Luffy knew the match would be a lot tougher than the last. His opponent seemed calm and collected and were exuding confidence, he was wearing a fur coat of a things and Luffy couldn’t see the man’s hands. Different strategies flew through Luffy’s head while staring at the man. He looked over his shoulder and saw his friends smiling at him. Law looked like he was deep in thought but when he noticed he had Luffy’s eyes on him, he looked up and smiled. That smile should come with some kind of warning label. Luffy winked at him and he could see his friends, mostly Zoro and Nami, tease Law about it. He turned around so he was facing Law and then pulled of his t-shirt. Because why the hell not. He almost laughed when he saw Law react. He really liked Luffy’s body… Luffy would use that later to his advantage.

“I saw you first match… I was a little disappointed.” His opponent told him.

“Because you didn’t get any intel about how I fight?” Luffy countered and turned to face the man.

“Well, aren’t you confident.”

“I just know myself, that’s all.” The man didn’t say anything, only watched Luffy.

“ARE EVERYONE READY FOR THE EIGHT MATCH TO BEGIN! WE HAVE OUR WILDCARD; LUFFY IN THE LEFT END CORNER! AND IN THE RIGHT END CORNER WE HAVE MR. CROCODILE! THE MATCH WILL START IN 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!”

Luffy didn’t hesitate, and ran straight for his opponent, but in the last moment he jumped onto the cage’s wall and attacked from above. Crocodile seemed a little surprised, but defended himself with one of his arms without breaking a sweat. However, the man’s other hand swished by Luffy’s head and something metallic scraped right above Luffy’s eyebrow. The man had a fucking metal hook as a hand. Luffy backed away to the other side of the cage and felt some blood dripping down his face. Luffy’s head filled with different strategies how to handle that new information. Luffy whipped away the blood and then sprinted toward the man as fast he could. He knew he was faster than an average man, and before the man could raise his arms to defend him, Luffy punched him straight in the face. The man wobbled, but swung his long arm and got a hit on Luffy’s stomach. No hook this time, thank god. Luffy swished his leg and the man fell to the floor, but rolled away before Luffy’s following attack. Damn it. Both of them got back on their feet and was staring at each other. Luffy cracked his neck and smiled. He loved to fight. And Crocodile seemed like a good opponent. Luffy laughed and then sprinted towards the man again. He fainted an attack and avoided the hook before he got an opening and punched the man again, and this time the man fell. It was over.

“THAT HAD TO BE THE MOST EXCITING FIGHT TONIGHT! CONGRATULATIONS TO THE WINNER – LUFFY! THE SECOND TO LAST MATCH WILL START IN TEN MINUTES! ALVIDA VS. SADI! PLACE YOU BETS NOW!”

…

“Are you sure you want to go to the club, Captain?” asked Zoro and Luffy smiled brightly.

“Of course I want to go, don’t be stupid, Zoro.”

“What do you say, doctor?” Zoro insisted and Luffy glared at him.

“It won’t be any issue.” Law answered while holding Luffy’s hand. Of course he had been worried when the boy had blood running down his face, but it was a small head injury, they always looked worse than they seemed – A little head wound could bleed an astonishing amount, but he had checked the boy as soon as Luffy stepped out of the cage and it didn’t seem to be anything dangerous to the boy’s health.

“The bastard fought dirty.” Sanji said and shook his head.

“Well, I won and now we’re going to celebrate.”

“And maybe get your dick blown again.” Zoro snickered and Law mentally killed the man.

“Zoro, don’t be envious because Sanji haven’t done it yet. You will also get your dick sucked soon, don’t feel bad.” Luffy retorted with a false-innocence and everyone except the two laughed until they cried.

“I wouldn’t even touch him if my life depended on it, why would you even think I would suck his dick!” screamed Sanji enraged.

“Give it up you guy, just fuck already.” Nami yawned.

“So we really aren’t going to talk about how those two got down and dirty?” Shachi asked and penguin, Usopp and Bepo nodded in agreement.

“So I sucked his fucking cock, get over it.” Law said and ignored the obnoxious ‘Oooh’-ing and ‘whooop’-ing that followed. Luffy leaned over and kissed him on the side of his neck and Law shuddered. Law really want to be alone with the boy again. And if he didn’t misunderstand, Luffy felt the same.

…

Luffy opened the club door to Silver and Gold, and the other followed close behind. He felt like he was high on life. The adrenalin kick from the two fights, and even more from what had happened between him and Law.

“Franky, Zoro, Nami and Bepo – go get us something to drink. Usopp, Chopper, Shachi and Penguin – find us some seats. Sanji – get me some food. The rest of you – do whatever you want.” Luffy gave his orders and then focused all his attention on the man next to him. He smiled and saw Law smile back.

“So what do you think about the night so far?” he asked and Law snorted a laugh. The taller man leaned down and kissed him. Law’s arms enveloped him and pushed their bodies against each other. Luffy couldn’t stop himself to grab the man’s ass. Law moaned into his mouth and damn, that was seriously hot.  
“I’m really glad that I didn’t chicken out and stayed at home.” Law mumbled against his lips and Luffy smiled.

“Me too. I would have been forced to do something crazy to end up in the ER to meet you again.”

“Don’t even joke about that.”

“I’m not joking.”

“That’s what I afraid you would say. You’re crazy, you know that right?”

“I’m crazy for you.” Law suddenly laughed loudly and both of them looked equally surprised.

“I like it when I make you smile or laugh, it feels like that’s my purpose in life.” Luffy said and stared at the man’s lips.

“That was sappy.”

“Yeah it was – but that doesn’t mean it isn’t true.” Law kissed him and Luffy couldn’t help backing him up against the wall. Luffy sucked on the man’s tongue and Law trembled against him. Law put his hands in Luffy’s hair and tugged, making Luffy moan into the others mouth.

“Luffy, what did I say about decorum?” a disapproving voice was heard. Luffy bit Law’s lip before backing off. He looked at the man who disturbed them and smiled innocently.

“Jinbei, I didn’t know you were here too, what a pleasant surprise!” Luffy took Law’s hand and pulled him with him as he walked around the man.

“Luffy, not in public, okay?” Jinbei sounded a little amused.

“Have they gotten a table yet?” Luffy asked when he noticed Jinbei walking right behind them.

“Yes, and the drinks have arrived.”

“Great, let’s join in the fun.” Luffy walked forward and tried to find their friends when he suddenly was suffocated by a pair of breast. Fuck.

“Baby! I’m so happy to see you!” Hancock said and pressed her body against his.

“Hancock, for fuck’s sake. Get off of me.” Luffy said angrily. Law was trying to release his hand and he wouldn’t have it.

“But baby, I missed you so much. I haven’t seen you since your birthday.”

“Hancock, please get it into your head, that I’m not interested.”

“Luffy, baby, you know you doesn’t mean that, I could make you-… who the fuck is that?” Hancock suddenly discovered that Luffy was holding Law’s hand.

“It’s my boyfriend.” Luffy explained and he could see the gears moving in her head.

“Boyfriend!? What the fuck do you mean by boyfriend?”

“Well, I like him and he likes me – so we’re together. Romantically.”

“But he’s a man!?”

“And what’s your point, Hancock.” Luffy lost his patience and glared her down. She noticed her mistake.

“But baby, you have me. You don’t need a boyfriend.”

“Hancock, I will say this one more time so be sure to listen; I don’t like you. I find you really annoying and I don’t want to have anything to with you. Get it? Then fuck off.” Luffy said serious and then walked by her when she nodded. He looked over his shoulder and saw her glaring at Law as he passed.

“Don’t fucking try anything, you hear me?” Luffy growled at her and both Hancock and Law jumped because of his tone. Luffy didn’t wait for acknowledge this time and dragged Law with him until they reached their friends.

“The lovey-dovey couple! I’m glad that you- “Usopp started but stopped when he saw Luffy’s facial expression.

“What happened, Captain?” Zoro asked and seemed ready to fight if needed.

“Hancock.” Luffy bit of the name like it was something distasteful. His friends understood what he was feeling and didn’t ask anymore.

“Who’s Hancock?” Bepo asked, curious to make the group that somber.

“She’s a bitch that doesn’t seem to accept that Luffy won’t sleep with her.” Nami answered.

“That’s sounds awful.” Bepo said sadly. Luffy sat down and Law joined him. He could almost feel that Law was uncomfortable about the whole situation.

“I haven’t touched her.” Luffy whispered to him and looked into the man’s eyes.

“I know you haven’t… I just didn’t like her hands all over you.” Law said under his breath and looked a little uncomfortable.

“You and me both. But hopefully she understood that I’m yours.” Luffy smiled softly at him. Law cleared his throat.

“So I’m your boyfriend?”

“Yeah, of course you’re my boyfriend.” Luffy shouted a little too loud and the others smiled a little too big.

“Shouldn’t I have any say in the matter?” Law said and raised one of his eyebrows.

“But I already know the answer, so I skipped that conversation.” Luffy winked at him and took a glass on the table filled to the brim with beer. Law only shook his head as an answer.

“Guys! I want to make a toast.” Luffy said and jumped onto the chair he was sitting on. The others raised their drinks and Luffy continued. “Tonight was another adventure, let’s have another one tomorrow!”

“Kampai!” they all cheered and Luffy sat down after drinking.

“You know; I was thinking…” Luffy started when he looked at Law. “We really should go on a date just the two of us.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Law smiled at the boy who looked at the man’s lips.

“When do you have a day off work?” Luffy asked and pressed a fast kiss onto the man’s lips. Law laughed quietly and looked around the table if anyone was focusing on their conversation.

“We can meet on Friday.” Law winked and took a sip of his drink. Luffy’s smile grew bigger and a little devious. Their challenge was this on.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo and Ace are being overbearing big brothers.
> 
> Hancock's being creepy.

Chapter 4.

Luffy sat on the couch with a controller and were kicking some marine butts in the game Pirate Warriors 3, on his PlayStation 4. Usopp held the other controller and were trying to keep up. Chopper sat in one of the armchairs and were dividing his attention on the game and the medical book in his lap. Zoro was napping in the other armchair with his feet on the coffee table. Everybody else was working or going to classes at their college. Luffy, Usopp and Zoro had a ‘day off’ (A/N: you never have a day off ^^’) and Chopper only had a half day at his high school. They were hanging out in Luffy, Ace and Sabo’s apartment, Luffy’s brothers were either at work or at the nearest café going for some much needed caffeine.

“Usopp! Come on – we only have the boss fight left, where the fuck are you?” Luffy muttered.

“I’m sorry – I ran to the wrong place.” Usopp said embarrassed. Luffy and Chopper chuckled, it wasn’t the first time that happened.

“You suck!” Chopper teased him and Usopp responded with his middle finger.

“When are we meeting the others tonight?” Chopper and stuck out his tongue at Usopp.

“Jinbei, Franky, Brook and Robin are working so they will not be able to meet up. But Nami and Sanji will come here at 4 pm.” Answered Luffy and easily destroyed the boss in the game.

“So… what are your plans for your date tomorrow?” Usopp asked and he and Chopper snickered.

“Well, I honestly don’t know. But I’m looking forward to see him again.”

“Really, no plans? Are you sick?” asked Usopp mockingly.

“Maybe the Captain are love-sick.” Zoro said with glee.

“Weren’t you asleep?” Luffy scoffed.

“Not if you’re going to talk about your lover boy.” Luffy threw a pillow at his head.

“Do you want some suggestions? I have gone on a couple dates with Kaya, so I can help you.” Usopp suggested.

“I can’t see Luffy having anything in common with your girlfriend, Usopp. Their definition of ‘fun’ are probably the total opposite of each other.” Zoro said amused.

“Yeah, I can’t really see Luffy and Law at a cute café, sharing a piece of cake and feeding each other.” Chopper said and Usopp’s face flushed a deep red.

“Maybe smearing the cake all over each other and then lick it off, would be more of their style.” Zoro laughed and winked at Luffy, who nodded in agreement with a huge smile.

“That would’ve been an awesome date.” Luffy said and were fantasizing about the scenario.

“Your mind is too dirty for someone we thought were asexual.” Chopper shook his head.

“What can I say, the man brings it out of me.” Luffy smiled and started the next level on the game.

  
“Do you want to spend the evening doing him or do something that would risk your lives?” Zoro asked.

“Why not both?” Luffy laughed with a glint in his eyes. He could hear the apartment door open and close.

“Hi guys, we’re back!” Ace shouted.

“Yeah, yeah, welcome back I guess.” Luffy asked and he made point to look at his friends to warn them about saying anything else about his date. He heard his brothers walking down the hallway and entered the living room.

“Do you want to get punched, little guy?” Ace tried to provoke him and Luffy scoffed.

“Like you would even be able to get a hit.” He answered, but was to into the game to see Ace getting closer and then got attacked with the closest pillow.

“You want to say that again you little punk.” He started to tickle Luffy and soon they were wrestling on the floor.

“Do you want to order some pizza?” Sabo asked them, ignoring his brothers fighting.

“Yes! A meat supreme!” cried Luffy and giggled when Ace started to tickle him again.

“Okay, are you guys okay with a meat supreme?” Sabo asked the trio entertained by the duo on the floor, and they nodded their heads as an answer.

“Damn it, my phone is dead… Luffy, can I borrow yours?” Sabo said and started to walk towards Luffy’s room.

“Yeah, it’s okay!” Luffy said, but then he remembered something. Fuck. He pushed Ace to the side and flew up on his feet. “Sabo, wait! Don’t use my phone!” There was no answer. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Luffy stood in the middle of the room and started to sweat. He could hear Sabo walking back to the living room. He was probably going to die. Sabo entered the room and Luffy knew he had seen it.

“Luffy… what a surprising background picture you have. Might I ask who the other person is?” Sabo said in monotone. Ace looked a little surprised and walked over to see what he was talking about. Sabo showed him the picture and Ace suddenly looked furious.

“Who the fuck is that?!” Ace demanded and checked the picture again. “You are fucking kissing him! Who is it?!” Zoro, Usopp and Chopper couldn’t hold back the laughter and Luffy would glare at them if he didn’t have to deal with his murderous brothers.

“Have you ordered the pizza?” Luffy asked awkwardly, in a futile attempt to change the subject. Sabo was fiddling with his phone and soon they could hear a video starting to play. Yeah, it was confirmed, this was his last day alive. He waited as his two brothers watched the video. Sabo’s facial expressions getting more and more colder by the second, and Ace’s face looked like he soon would combust into flames. When the video seemed to end, both of their heads rose to focus on their younger brother. And they waited. Luffy cleared his throat and took a step in the opposite direction of where the two were standing.

“You three seemed to know what’s up, anyone want to tell us what our brother won’t say?” Sabo asked staring them down.

“So it seemed your brother isn’t asexual like we all thought.” Zoro smirked.

“We can see that, thank you for the obvious. Who’s the guy?” Ace growled.

“It’s Luffy’s boyfriend.” Answered Chopper and both of the brother’s stared at the picture on Luffy’s phone.

“What’s his name?” Sabo asked.

“Don’t say anything more!” Luffy screamed and stared at his friends in warning.

“Why don’t you want us to know your boyfriends name, Luffy?” Sabo asked mock-innocently. “we’re only curious.”

“Like hell you are. If you know his name, you will look him up and then maybe scare him away with death threats or something like that.” Luffy said serious. He was not trying to avoid his death any longer.

“Who is he, Luffy?” Ace insisted and glared at him.

“You don’t have to know. And for your information, I kissed him.” He could see his friends shake their head. Yeah, that was stupid of him.

“Really, that’s interesting.” Ace said coldly. Sabo was still fiddling with the phone and then gave a small laugh.

“Who’s Torao?” Sabo smiled devious. Fuck.

“Torao, huh? It has to be a nickname right?” Ace said a little amused. Sabo put the phone to his ear and waited. Luffy sprang into action. He ran toward them and were trying to stop them. Ace tackled him to the ground and put a hand over his younger brother’s mouth. “Now, now, little brother, don’t try to stop our curiosity.”

“Hello, is this ‘Torao’? … I’m close to Luffy, your boyfriend… Yeah, he told me a lot of things… but he seemed to have difficulty with his pronunciation of your name… Trafalgar Law… well, you might prefer that only Luffy call you ‘Torao’ right? … Yeah, I will tell him that… Oh, you’re a doctor? … Well then, I won’t disturb you at your work… yeah, I think we will meet quite soon… good bye, doctor Trafalgar.” Sabo lowered his arm and smiled at his brothers. “Luffy, your boyfriend wanted me to tell you that he might be late to your date tomorrow. Had to take some extra hours at the hospital.”

“A doctor, huh?” Ace released his grip on Luffy and rose to his feet. Luffy hesitantly got up from the floor.

“He seemed a little disappointed that it wasn’t you who were calling him.” Sabo smirked.

“Of course he would. I mean Luffy is his cute little boyfriend after all.” Ace teased.

“Are you finished?” Luffy asked irritated.

“Not even close.” Both of his brother’s said with their devil horns sticking up from the top of their heads.

…

Law looked at his phone. That had been weird. But he didn’t have time to worry about the mysterious voice on Luffy’s phone and drank the last of his coffee before he walked back out to treat some patients.

“Doctor Trafalgar, we seem to have an issue with a patient.” One of the nurse said looking a little flustered.

“What’s the issue?”

“Well, the patient said that she was having stomach pains and thought it could be her appendicitis, but she doesn’t seem to be in any kind of pain and when I checked her chart it said that she already had it removed.”

“Let me see the chart.” The nurse handed over the chart and Law froze when he read the name. Boa Hancock. “I will handle this patient.” The nurse nodded elated and walked away. Law walked to the exam room were his patient were in, and knocked one time before entering. And there she was. The woman that had her hands and breasts all over his boyfriend.

“Hello doctor.” Hancock said with a sneer. Law didn’t sit down; he had a feeling it wouldn’t take long if he analyzed the situation correctly.

“Miss Hancock. What can I do for you today?” he asked with faux kindness.

“Well, for starters you can leave Luffy alone, he’s mine.”

“Oh… that’s not the impression I got when we met last night. And he’s my boyfriend, so you really don’t have any claim to him.”

“You shouldn’t even be allowed to breathe the same air as him, he’s mine and have been for quite a while.”

“You’re the only one who think that. Luffy told you how he felt about you, why won’t you listen?”

“Don’t be silly. That was only an act in front of you. He called me after you guys separated and he invited me back to his place. And he fucked me over and over again until this morning. He was insatiable.”

“Really, that’s some fantasies you got there.”

“Fantasies!? How dare you. It’s the absolute truth. He couldn’t get enough of me.”

“Well… I know they’re fantasies because we stayed up all night together. We separated, as you so eloquently put it, at 4 am this morning. And I didn’t even get home before he called me, and we stayed on the phone until I had to go to work. So that he could fuck you at the same time as he was talking to me… I know Luffy is good, but wow, that’s impressive.”

“You- you’re a bastard!” Hancock screamed and her face was brightly red of anger.

“And you really need to let it go, he’s not interested.” Law glared at her. “Now, it doesn’t seem like there’s anything medically wrong with you so I have to ask you to leave so we can treat someone who actually need it.” Hancock grabbed her coat and rushed out of the exam room, almost tripping a nurse on the way to the exit. Law waited until the door closed behind her until he fished his phone from his pocket and sent a text to Luffy about what just had happened. He was tired after not getting any sleep, but the thought of his boyfriend seemed to charge him enough to handle his day.

…

  
“Well, well, well, you got a text from Torao.” Sabo said and pressed to read it.

“Give me the fucking phone already!” Luffy said and tried to catch Sabo without getting caught by Ace, and failed.

“’I just had a very interesting patient. You might know her. She said that you two spent the night in your bed, fucking until morning. I’m impressed, I didn’t even notice when we talked. But I guess you didn’t like it that much. When we were in that bathroom stall-‘ Luffy, what did you do in a bathroom stall?” Sabo glared at him and Ace seemed even more murderous than before. His friends betrayed him by laughing until they had tears running down their faces. “’… bathroom stall, you made a lot of sounds, so I guess you liked what I did a lot more. Winky-face’” Sabo finished reading and the room went deadly silent. Luffy couldn’t stop the blush creeping over his cheeks, and he looked down on the floor to hide it.

“Zoro, what did they do in that bathroom stall?” Ace ordered.

“Oh, I think you can get the picture.” Zoro said and smirked at the brothers.

“Why- why would you say it like that!? Sabo, Ace, the- they didn’t have sex, it’s okay.” Usopp stammered.

“Well, technically – it’s a kind of sex.” Zoro chuckled.

“Zoro! Do you want them to kill your best friend?!” Usopp screeched.

“And don’t forget Law, they shouldn’t kill him either.” Chopper said nervously.

“Luffy? Can’t you just tell us about your boyfriend and what you did?” Sabo asked surprisingly soft. Luffy cringed. He really didn’t want to tell them. He looked at Zoro and saw a small nod of encouragement.

“Okay… I met Torao when I went to the ER with Nami the night of my birthday. He was her doctor. I asked him out. We met him and his friends last night and… had a little adventure… and it ended with me kissing him. And then we went into that bathroom stall and… do I really have to tell you?” his brothers glared at him and nodded. “he sucked my fucking dick, okay! Are you happy?” Luffy growled and sat down on the couch. The room was quiet, and then his brothers started to laugh. They fucking laughed.

“Oh my god, you should have seen your face! I never seen anyone look so angry when telling the story of how they met their partner.” Sabo wiped his cheeks that was wet with tears from his laughing.

“We looking forward to meet your boyfriend, Luffy.” Ace snorted and continued. “But what have we told you about safe sex? Please use a condom if you’re going to have sex. Even if he’s a doctor, you can’t be too safe, okay?”

“What the fuck! That’s it?!” screamed Luffy and flew from the couch and stomped furiously. “You put me through hell and you just going to laugh about it?”

“Luffy, chill. We’re happy you finally found someone, but now that we know about it – you can be sure that we will act like your big brothers and put you and your boyfriend, especially your boyfriend, through hell.” Sabo smiled villainous.

“You suck!” Luffy said and landed on the couch, throwing his arms over his face.

“No, that’s your boyfriend.” Zoro couldn’t stop himself and the room exploded in laughter. Luffy sighed. At least it was over. Now he could focus on the fact that Hancock had gone after his boyfriend. But Torao seemed to handle it well. He really wanted to get his phone back so he could text him back.

“Oh, before I forget about it – what kind of ‘adventure’ did you do last night?” Ace asked them and Luffy lost all color in his face – he really was going to die.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sings: It's "fridaaaaaay"!
> 
> Luffy and Law's first date - yay!
> 
> Smut and adventure - yes please!

Chapter 5.

Luffy was humming while he walked down the street towards Law’s apartment. The doctor had called him to tell him that he had was late from work and that they could meet up at the man’s place when he ended his shift. Luffy was excited. He had planned the perfect date for them and couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend. It had felt weird to miss the man after only knowing him less than a week. But he did. They had talked on the phone, a lot, and texted, a lot, but he really wanted to see Law face to face. He entered the really fancy building. He saw an elevator but ignored it and went for the stairs. Luffy took the stair two at a time and soon he was on his boyfriend’s floor. He reached the door and knocked, or more like pounded, a couple of times. He could hear footsteps on the other side and then his boyfriend stood bare-chested while drying his hair with a towel. Oh, hello gorgeous. Luffy watched some water drops running down his boyfriend’s chest and down to the sweatpants that was, unfortunate, covering the man’s lower half.

“What’s the story behind that black eye?” he could hear Law ask, but Luffy couldn’t stop staring at the swirls of the man’s tattoos all over the man’s chest and arms. and what a sight it was.

“Luffy?” Luffy wondered if the skin would taste the same – tattooed or not. And the man had abs, not as toned as his own, but damn they were fine. Suddenly a towel covered the man up. What. The. Fuck. Luffy glared at the world most unneeded piece of cloth and growled. He could hear a chuckle and he rose his gaze to Law’s face. The man had a smug smile at his face and Luffy could stop himself to smile back.

“Hi Torao! Nice body you have there.” Luffy said and winked.

“Thanks, I guess… I’ll ask again – why do you have a black eye?” Law said and tilted his head in question.

“Oh, it was stupid… my brothers found out about the cage fight.” Luffy laughed and walked inside the apartment. The place was huge, and really expensive looking. He turned around to face his boyfriend closing the door.

“What – They didn’t like it?” Law asked sarcastically. He placed the towel over his shoulder, but was careful to cover himself as much as possible.

“They almost killed me. Shishishishi. But here I am, so it wasn’t so bad. Nice place by the way.” Luffy smiled hugely and walked towards the man.

“I can imagine they do that quite often.” Law chuckled and Luffy put his hand in the taller man’s hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Law melted into the kiss and Luffy smiled. He pushed his body against the others and felt Law’s arms embrace his back. He licked against the man’s lips and was granted access. Their tongues intertwined and he could feel the taste of toothpaste on the man. He backed off to nibble against the man’s lips and could feel a shudder as a response. Luffy’s hands pushed the towel off and could hear it land on the floor. He backed up and looked down at the bare chest. Yummy.

“Did you seriously kiss me only to undress me?” Law chuckled and buried his hands in Luffy’s hair to get him to look at his face.

“If I wanted to do that I wouldn’t have stopped with just the towel, now would I.” Luffy giggled.

“Well, that’s too bad.” Law mumbled and pressed his lips on Luffy’s.

…

They continued kissing while walking down the hallway towards Law’s bedroom. Law had really missed the taste of the boy. He put his hands on the boy’s ass and massaged it through the fabric. He really wished they were naked. Luffy’s hands were wandering all over him, seemed like he could get enough of touching Law, and it felt amazing. Law kicked the bedroom door opened and they were finally inside his bedroom. They fell down on the bed with Luffy underneath him. Luffy immediately parted his legs and Law fitted perfectly between them. They rubbed their crotches against each other and they moaned into the other’s mouth. Luffy grabbed his hair and pulled. Damn that was good. He put his hands down the boys back and grabbed Luffy’s ass. They swayed into each other and panted while getting hotter. Luffy put one of his hands straight over Law’s heart and ended the kiss. Law raised himself to look down at the boy beneath him. Luffy’s lips was a little swollen and fuck – That. Was. Hot.

“Torao? … please be gentle.” Luffy whispered and looked at the man beneath his eyelashes. Law could only stare. What the hell? Then they boy started to laugh. And before Law could react their positions was reversed. Luffy sat above his crotch with a huge smile. “Did you really think you would top me?”

“You suck.” Law said and chuckled. The boy laughed loudly and rocked against him.

“Torao, as much as I really, really, want to fuck you. We need to get going before it gets dark. I can suck you off later.” He ended with a wink, but didn’t stop rocking their erections against each other.

“We can’t do a quick-y and then start our date?” Law groaned and placed his hands on the boy’s ass to press him down to exceed the pressure. Luffy growled and bended over to nibble one of the man’s nipples. Law swore and felt his erection jump in excitement.

“Torao, I haven’t done it before, but I can promise you that when we start – you will not want it to stop.” Luffy said with a serious tone that made Law’s toes curl in anticipation.

“You’re too damn confident for being a virgin.” Law leaned up and kissed the boy.

“Well, I could fuck your mouth for more than thirty minutes – so I think I can handle your ass without coming too fast.” Luffy smiled against the older man’s lips.

“I know you said that you wanted to top, but do you really think I would trust a virgin with my ass?” Law smirked and Luffy laughed loudly.

“Torao, don’t be stupid, I know you want it.” Luffy said and leaned down and bit his neck. Law almost moaned out loud. He loved it when the boy was rough.

“If we not going to have sex now, you really have to stop touching me.” Law glared.

“Oh, we’re not going to have sex – but we really should get some release before we go.” Luffy winked before he unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down a little to get his cock out. He then pulled down Law’s sweatpants to get access to the others. Law swore. Luffy put his hand around them and held them together. He then started to thrust slowly against him. Luffy’s other hand took hold of one of Law’s legs and forced it up and around his hips. Law couldn’t stop himself, and soon both of his legs were around the boy. The boy’s hips started to move faster, their cocks rubbing. Oh. So. Fucking. Nice. Luffy’s free hand went to Law’s head and gripped his hair again. Damn it. Luffy already knew too much about what made Law tick. He looked at Luffy’s face and saw a big smile.

“You’re a devil.” Law growled and inhaled sharply when Luffy’s grip around their cocks tightened. The boy laughed hoarsely and leaned down to bite Law’s neck. Fuck. Law was too close. He was twenty-fucking-six years old and couldn’t hold back his orgasm for even five minutes. The boy continued to attack his neck with bites and hard kisses. Law’s legs contracted and he could feel the boy shudder. Luffy lifted his head and looked down on the man’s face with dark eyes.

“Are you close?” Luffy asked him and Law nodded. Luffy leaned down and kissed him deeply. The boy’s tongue started to fuck his mouth and Law started to suck on it. He could hear the boy growl. They continued humping against each other and Law could feel the first tingle of his approaching orgasm. Law ended the ‘kiss’ and breathed heavily.

“I’m coming.” He groaned and the boy nodded.

“Together.” Luffy panted and increased the thrusting of his hips. Law swore and started nodding his head. He gripped the boy’s shoulders and buried his nails into the skin. Luffy chuckled and then he could feel his cock jump and he squirted at the same moment as Luffy. They panted heavily. They looked into each other’s eyes and then met halfway to share a kiss. Luffy put one of his hands on Law’s stomach and smeared their mixed semen. Law couldn’t hold back a cringe. He had just taken a damn shower.

“I’m dirty.” Law muttered against the boy’s lips. Luffy laughed loudly.

“Yeah you are.” The boy winked and giggled.

…

“So where are we going?” Law asked when they were seated in a taxi.

“We’re going to jump out of an airplane.” Luffy smiled and looked over to his boyfriend. The man didn’t look as happy about the fact as he were.

“What do you mean by that?” the man asked slowly with narrowed eyes.

“Parachutes. We’re doing it.” Luffy giggled and saw the man lose all color in his face.

“No. We’re. Not.”

“Torao, don’t be a killjoy. Of course we’re doing it. It’s going to be awesome!”

“Luffy, no. Can’t we just go out to grab some dinner instead? Like a normal date.”

“Normal is boring.”

“No, normal is safe. I really don’t want to die on our first date.”

“Pft… like I would let you die.”

“What could you do stop it when we’re in the air – thousands of meters above the ground.”

“Well, I promise to not eject the parachute before I’ve seen you succeed.”

“And if it doesn’t work?”

“I will get to you and we will share mine.”

“That’s insane.”

“No, that’s plan B if anything goes wrong, which it won’t.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Yeah, I really am – crazy fun! Shishishishi.” Luffy laughed and saw a small smirk on his boyfriend's face.

“What if neither of our parachutes work?”

“Then I will stick the landing and catch you.” Law suddenly laughed out loud and Luffy couldn’t stop himself to lean over and taste it. Luffy looked into the man’s eyes and he could see so many feelings in them.

“If we survive this – are we going to grab something to eat afterwards?”

“Yes, of course, we’re going to be starving at that time.”

“I don’t know about starving – but then I’ve seen you eat, so I guess you’re right in a way.”

“Food is awesome!” He laughed loudly and could hear a quiet chuckle from the man.

…

“Okay, so remember you should release the parachute before you reach 700 meters above ground. If you notice any complications – signal someone of the staff that will jump with you and they will help you.” The instructor said and opened the airplane door.

“Torao, let’s take a selfie and send to our friends.” Luffy said happily and walked to his boyfriend. He could see Law roll his eyes but leaned down to pose for the camera. Luffy took the photo and looked at it – Luffy smile was enormous and Law looked grumpy as always. He giggled and send it to his friends with the text; ‘On our first date! Where jumping out of a plane in 5 seconds! So excited!’

“Text to my friends too, so they know why I died.” Law scoffed and Luffy laughed loudly.

“Okay guys, it’s time to do this.” The instructor said and smiled kindly at them.

“Yeah! Torao, it’s time!” Luffy bounced over to the open door and looked down at the ground far beneath them.

“Luffy, I’m really going to kill you if we die…” Law muttered.

“Don’t be silly, Torao.” Luffy giggled and leaned up to press his lips against him. “Okay, let’s go.” Luffy took Law’s hand and jumped.

“Damn it, Luffy!” Law screamed and Luffy laughed loudly while falling. Luffy pulled at their hands until their bodies we’re almost against each other. He gripped the man’s hair and kissed him. Law gave a surprised sound and Luffy smiled into the kiss. Law ended the kiss and gripped his elbows.

“Are you seriously kissing me right now?!” he shouted and glared at Luffy.

“Yes! Come on, Torao, give me some love!” Luffy laughed and then attacked his boyfriend’s lips again. Law bit his lips and Luffy backed off with narrowed eyes. Law smirked at him. Luffy attacked again and Law opened his mouth and met his tongue halfway. They kissed deeply, but when Luffy tried to bring their lower bodies together – Law ended the kissed and smacked him on the head.

“I will NOT die with a fucking hard on!” Law glared at him and pushed away.

“But what a way to die!” Luffy giggled and winked at him. Luffy was happy. No, he was ecstatic. He felt the air against his skin, saw the ground getting closer, his lips tingling from the kiss and damn – life was good.

…

They had survived. Law almost wanted to kiss the ground. Luffy was bouncing around, full of energy. But he had to be honest – it had been fun. There was something about Luffy’s happiness while they were falling (to their death) that made Law like him even more. The boy exuded life. It was freaking cute.

“Torao! Can we do it again? Let’s do it again!” Luffy laughed and Law felt a chill down his spine.

“No. Just fucking no.” He shook his head and saw the boy smile even bigger.

“Why not – it was awesome!” Luffy giggled and threw his arms around Law and looked straight into his eyes. Law leaned over and kissed him. He could still feel the boy smiling. It seemed he couldn’t contain his happiness.

“You promised me we would go to a restaurant after this.” Law said against the boy’s lips.

“Oh! Right! I’m starving!” Luffy chuckled and then took his phone out of his pocket. He fiddled with it and then raised it to his ear. Law could hear him order a taxi and Law sighed of relief. They walked over to a park bench outside the little airport, where they’ve been brought after getting picked up after their landing. Law leaned back and looked at the sky.

“The taxi will arrive in about ten minutes.” Luffy said and couldn’t sit still. His legs bouncing against the concrete floor tiles and made the bench vibrate. Law smiled and looked at the boy. Luffy was fiddling with his phone.

“Any messages?” Law asked quietly and the boy’s head shot up and Luffy giggled.

“Yeah, everyone answered from seeing the picture. They are being assholes.” Luffy said and snickered.

“Really? What do they say?” Luffy smiled and handed over the devise.

Nami: ‘Poor Law, he’s going to dump your ass if you survive.’

Zoro: ‘I guess it could’ve been worse. RIP Law.’

Usopp: ‘I guess you don’t like him anymore? Chopper says he going to miss the doctor.’

Jinbei: ‘I really need to talk with you about what you should and shouldn’t do on a date.’

Franky: ‘Law looks SUUUPER unhappy. You’re going to be single when you land.’

Brook: ‘Yohohoho! That’s terrible! Treat your boyfriend better!’

Robin: ‘broken heart-emoji’

Sanji: ‘Why I thought you had changed I never know.’

Bepo: ‘I’m going to have to look for a new best friend.’

Shachi: ‘WTF?! Couldn’t you just have stayed in bed?’

Penguin: ‘We weren’t made for flying. But I guess you’re falling so that’s a little better.’

Law scoffed. He looked at the boy beside and leaned over to kiss him.

“You’re right… We really should kill them, you know.” Luffy laughed and then took his phone back and raised it to take a selfie, he then leaned over and kissed Law.

“Let’s send this and tell them we’re okay AND still together.” he said with a wink and Law laughed softly under his breath.

…

“So… what do you do for a living?” Law asked while watching his boyfriend devour food for twenty people. Seriously, how did he have that body?

“Oh? Is this the part where we get to know each other?” Luffy said between mouthful of food. “I’m a college student.”

“Yes, I want to know more about you. What are you studying?”

“Good! I also have questions. Like why are you a doctor? …and I’m doing a sports coaching major (A/N: I have no idea what I’m talking about) on a boxing scholarship.”

“Why am I not surprised… is that something you want to do – boxing as a profession or is the coaching you strive for? I’m a doctor because of my parents, they were both doctors.”

“Were?” Luffy looked serious and stopped eating.

“They died when I was a child, car accident, my younger sister was with them.” Law said stiffly and Luffy leaned over and took one of Law’s hands and squeezed it in comfort.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Did you stay with a relative after that or did you end up in foster care?”

“A friend of my parents took me in, Corazon.” He explained with a sad smile.

“What happened?” Luffy seemed to have a scarily accurate intuition.

“He died a couple years ago, so it’s still quite fresh.” Law’s throat was suddenly choked with feelings. “It’s seems everyone I care about end up dying.”

“Is that why you have ‘DEATH’ tattooed on your hands?”

“Yeah… kind of.”

“Well, I think you’re wrong – I mean – your friends are still alive. And you’re a great doctor so that would make the good outweigh the bad.”

“How do you know if I’m a ‘great’ doctor? Maybe I’ve killed a lot of my patients.”

“Don’t be stupid, Torao. Of course you are.” Luffy said serious and absolute. “You know; I’ve spent all my childhood in foster care – so we’re both orphans.”

“At least you had your brothers.”

“They’re not my biological brothers. We met when I was seven years old.”

“Oh, I see. But it seems like your close, so it’s nice that you have a family now.”

“Yeah, they’re awesome. A little bit overbearing, but awesome.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I would love to meet them someday.” Luffy stared at him and then started to laugh loudly, disturbing some of the other restaurant goers.

“I think we will wait as long as possible for that. I don’t want them to kill you… this early.”

“So even if we’re together for months’, even years, they would kill me?”

“Definitely.” Luffy said with a big smile.

“Should I watch my back?”

“Back, front, beneath, above – can never be too careful.”

“Shouldn’t I know what they look like then?” Luffy chuckled and got his phone out of his pocket. He then handed it over to his boyfriend. A picture of Luffy and two taller boys were on the screen. One of them had black hair and freckles, and a tattoo on his arm ‘ACE’ (A/N: Not ASCE – I mean, in this fanfic, Ace knows that Sabo is alive). He was without a shirt and was a lot broader than his younger brother and had a bit more defined muscles. The other man was blond, had a big scar on one of the sides of his face and was dressed rather formal in a suit.

“Ace is the one with freckles and Sabo is the blond.”

“Which of them called me?”

“Sabo. He’s the one you have to be most careful of, you’ll never know when he will strike. Ace is a hot-head, he will come straight for you, but don’t let him catch you… he likes to play with fire.” Law stared at his boyfriend. What. The. Fuck. That sounded a little too scary.

“I like you, Luffy, but I don’t really know if I want to die for you.”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“Never.” Law said and Luffy smiled softly towards him.

“I will protect you.”

“You better.”

…

Luffy knew one thing for sure after his conversation at the restaurant. Or rather several things, but one thing was above and beyond all others; Luffy was in love. And he couldn’t stop smiling. The man had even paid their bill, and had only eaten a salad. A freaking salad. But he had paid it without any complain and if that little detail didn’t make him the best boyfriend in the world, then what would. Luffy held his boyfriend’s hand while they walked down the road back to Law’s apartment.

“We can take a shortcut through the park.” Law said and pulled Luffy with him when he leaved their path. They hadn’t walked far inside the park when Luffy suddenly remembered something. He took out his phone and checked the time, 9.38 pm. He snickered, there was still time.

“You know… it’s Friday.” Luffy said with smirk and saw Law trying to hide a smile.

“Yes, and tomorrow is Saturday.” He glanced at Luffy and waited.

“And the day after that is Sunday… the end of the week.”

“Your point?”

“I really don’t want Zoro to win the bet.” He smiled faux-innocently.

“Oh really? Do you know who should win the bet then?”

“Well, I really hate to lose… so if it had to be someone…”

“It would’ve been you?” Law completed the sentence.

“Like I said – I hate to lose.”

“You don’t want, say, Jinbei to win?” Law said and Luffy cringed.

“A whole month, are you serious?”

“I asked if YOU wouldn’t prefer it, I never said I was rooting for him.”

“Don’t scare me like that.” Luffy glared at him and Law chuckled.

“It’s not like you don’t know what I want.”

“True… but I really would like to hear you say it.” Law stopped walking and turned to face him. He looked down at Luffy with narrowed eyes. Luffy could only smile bigger and took a step closer. He was still smiling while he looking into the man’s eyes. Law leaned down and pressed his lips into Luffy’s. Luffy nibbled at the man’s lower lips and he could feel a shudder through Law’s body.

“Shouldn’t we wait until we get back to the apartment.” Law asked against his lip and then put his tongue out to lick Luffy’s lips.

“Oh, I think it’s fine to do it here.” Luffy said and raised an eyebrow in challenge. Law put his hands around Luffy’s neck and leaned into him. Luffy’s hands dived into Law’s back pockets and squeezed his ass. He pushed the man’s chin to the side with his nose and started to kiss down his throat.

“Are we really doing this in public?”

“I can’t see anyone else around, we’re alone.”

“But it’s still a public place, anyone could come.”

“I thought that was the idea of sex – coming.” Law smacked his head and he giggled. He pressed his lower region against the man and got a responding push back. Well, someone’s happy.

“We don’t have stuff with us.”

“We don’t? Then what is this?” Luffy asked and then pulled at one of Law’s pockets of his jacket. Luffy could see a faint blush on the man’s face.

“You’re too nosey.”

“Yes I am. But I still want to hear you say it.” Luffy stared into Law’s eyes and waited. Law swallowed. Luffy didn’t know if it was nerves or anticipation.

“I want to top.”

“No, I’m in charge. Even if you put your cock into my ass – I would top.”

“That doesn’t seem fair. I think you would like to be bend over a table while I fuck you from behind.” Law said and Luffy felt a little tingle of interest.

“Well… I’m the Captain, so I will have the control.”

“What am I, a freaking ship?”

“I have to steer you in the right directions, so… kind of.”

“I really want to hit you right now.”

“Instead you want to...?”

“How would you even fuck me, we’re in a freaking park.”

“Where’s there a will, there’s a way.” Luffy said serious and his boyfriend snorted. “Torao, I really want to lose my virginity tonight.”

“Damn you’re persistent. We could have been at the apartment by now.”

“But you lead me into a park, it seemed like a perfect opportunity.”

“An opportunity to what – get arrested?”

“To have an adventure.”

“I already said this today – but you really are crazy.”

“Yeah, crazy in love with you.” Luffy said and the only response from his boyfriend was to stare at him, shocked out of his mind. Luffy chuckled and kissed him. After a short hesitation, Law answered the kiss with a desperation. His hands pushed Luffy’s head towards his, to deepen the kiss even more. Their tongues massaged each other and were fighting to dominate. Luffy backed his boyfriend from the path and into the foliage. There was bushes and a couple of trees that could be used as a cover. Luffy unzipped the man’s jacket and the started to pull the sweater of off him. Law helped him and started to undress Luffy’s upper body. Their hands were moving over each other’s skin and Luffy found the man’s nipples and pinched them. Law swore. He placed a hand in Luffy’s hair and pulled fiercely. Luffy moaned. He then tripped the man and they fell down to the ground. Luffy immediately attacked the man’s nipples with his mouth; sucking, nibbling and biting them. Law reached down between their crotches and started to unbuckle, first Luffy and then himself. Their erections met the night air and Law started to jerk them off. Luffy leaned over and grabbed Law’s jacket, fishing out the lube and condom he knew the man had (Law happened to go to the bathroom back at the restaurant). He then pulled the man’s jeans down all the way and threw them to the side. Law grabbed one of the condoms and ripped it open. He then put it on Luffy’s cock and stroked it. Luffy lubed up his fingers and the nudged the man’s legs so they would separate. He then found the entrance and lubed up the ring. Law growled out a moan and lifted his legs a little higher. Luffy experimentally pushed on of his fingers inside and he could hear a small hitch in the man’s breathing. He stretched the tunnel and when then he added a second finger. And another. And another. He fucked him with his fingers and he could feel Law slowly rocking to meet them. He reached up to kiss the man. Law started to suck on his tongue and he couldn’t stop the moan from escaping. He ended the kiss and looked into Law’s eyes.

“Come on, I want to hear it.” Luffy said, his voice deep and demanding. Law glared at him.

“You’re an asshole.” Luffy chuckled and bended his fingers inside Law. Law moaned and narrowed he’s eyes.

“Yes, so let me into yours – say the words.” Luffy said while pulling out his fingers and grabbing the man’s legs to hold them open. He then placed his cock at the entrance. They waited. Both of them challenging each other with their eyes.

“Fuck me.”

…

With a twist of the boy’s hips, Law was fucked, literally. Luffy’s above average, in both length and thickness, cock was buried inside Law. And it felt good. Painful. But – Oh. So. Good. He could see the boy hesitate and smiled.

“Congratulations, you’re not a virgin anymore.”

“Yeah, and I won the bet.” The boy chuckled and then started to pull out. When only the head left inside he thrusted back inside. Hard and fast. Law shouted in surprise and could see a smile on Luffy’s face. Seriously. Who would smile while having sex? It was hot, crazy hot, but who. His crazy boyfriend who had started to fuck his brains out, that’s who. Every thrust was hard and fast. The hold Luffy had on his legs was helping the boy thrusting into him. Law tried to grab something, anything, to hold onto. Luffy hips moved with a delicious rhythm that made Law moan deeply. The boy released his legs and embraced him while bending down to kiss him. Law put his legs around his boyfriend’s hips and started to egg him on. Luffy’s tongue started to match his hips and soon Law were being fucked in two ways. Luffy’s hands disappeared into his hair and Law felt a fluttering in his stomach right before he felt the grip on his hair as Luffy tugged. Law swore loudly and trembled. He couldn’t stop himself to do the same and pulled at the boy’s hair. Luffy moaned and he could feel a shudder through the boy’s body. The boy released his mouth and looked into his eyes.

“Do you like it?” he panted while his hips thrusted his cock over, and over, into Law’s body. Law nodded and the boy smiled hugely and leaned down and kissed him. But he only kissed him a couple of seconds before he backed up and looked at Law with narrowed eyes. Oh, fuck. That wouldn’t end well. He could feel the boy’s hands release his hair and stroked downwards along his back. Law could feel his boyfriend shift his body and when Luffy’s hands reached his ass – he was airborne. Luffy held his body above his hips while fucking up and into Law’s ass. How the hell could he be so strong? But at this angle he could hit nerves Law didn’t even know he wanted to be touched.

“You shouldn’t be this good.” He glared at Luffy accusing. Luffy looked up at him below his eyelashes and laughed.

“Come on, Torao, touch yourself.” Luffy ordered and smirked. Law could hold himself back and smacked the boy head. And were nearly dropped. Luffy caught him and changed his grip. Okay, now the boy was just showing of. He held Law’s body above him with only one hand while the other started to play Law’s erection. Law grabbed a hold of the boy’s shoulders to keep himself upright.

“If you drop me, I will kill you.” Law threatened and the boy answered with a snort.

“Like you could, but I love you enough to let you try.” Luffy said and smirked knowingly when Law tightened around his cock. The boy slowed his thrusts and instead focused on a slower tempo. Law lifted an eyebrow and looked down at him.

“You’re a fucking tease sometimes.” Law muttered and moaned loudly when Luffy suddenly thrusted hard into him. The boy giggled, a little breathless, and let go of Law’s cock to grab his ass with both hands again.

“Touch yourself, Torao.” Luffy ordered and Law listened. He stroked his cock fast while feeling Luffy’s cock deep inside him, nudging on his prostate, over and over again. He moaned hoarsely and put his forehead against the boy’s. Their noses touched and he could Luffy’s breath against his lips. It was so damn good. Suddenly he felt one of Luffy’s hands let go and the second later one of his ass cheeks was swatted.

“Did you fucking spank me?” he muttered.

“Yeah, did you like it?” Luffy said and spanked him again. Law clenched around the intruding cock and he heard the boy chuckle. It was too damn much. With Luffy’s cock pumping into him, again and again, his hand on his cock and the random spanking – he was too close to the finish line.

“Luffy, I’m going to come soon.” Law mumbled and swore under his breath. He met Luffy’s gaze and shuddered. Luffy’s eyes was so dark they were almost black. Fuck that was sexy. Luffy leaned forward and let Law’s back touch the ground beneath him. He then fucked him even harder and faster. Law started to repeatedly swear under his breath and he let go of his cock to try to brace himself against the impact of Luffy’s hips. Because where the hell was that power coming from. He could feel the first signals of his orgasm through his body. “Luffy, I’m coming.”

“Come for me, Torao.” Luffy’s voice was hoarse and then he fell over the edge. He groaned and sprayed his chest with his semen. Luffy mumbled under his breath and with a few more erratic thrusts he pushed all the way inside Law and came.

…

They lay on the ground next to each other trying to catch their breath. Luffy had a huge smile on his face and his whole body tingled after what the just done.

“I’m naked as the day I was born and have semen all over my chest, and lying on the freaking ground in a park. But damn that was good.” Law mumbled and Luffy’s turned his head to look at his boyfriend. He then looked to the side and saw his phone. He picked it up and the posed with a huge smile and took a photo. He could feel the man beside him freeze up. “What. The. Hell. Did. You. Just. Do?”

“I took a photo.” Luffy answered and attached the photo to a text message.

“Do not, and I repeat, do not do what I think you’re doing.” Law said forceful. Luffy thought for a couple seconds before he wrote; ‘I won the bet.’ And then pressed send.

“I’m not doing anything… anymore.” Luffy said and avoided his boyfriends gaze.

“Let me see you phone.”

“Don’t you have your own?”

“Luffy! Give me the fucking phone.”

“I don’t have any battery.”

“Very funny, give it to me.”

“Torao, aren’t you cold?” Luffy could see in the corner of his eye that the man was staring at him. Both of them froze when they heard Luffy’s phone getting several text messages.

“I’m going to kill you.” Law sat up and starting to pull on his pants. Luffy buckled his jeans and jumped onto his feet. He looked after his t-shirt and found it on a tree branch. After he pulled it on he could still hear shuffling behind him and checked his phones.

Sanji: ‘Congratulations.’

Nami: ‘I did NOT want to see that!’

Zoro: ‘Nice.’

Shachi: ‘I guess they were right about ‘don’t bet against the Captain.’’

Robin: ‘fireworks-emoji’

Jinbei: ‘…’

Franky: ‘SUUUUPER WELL DONE!’

Brook: ‘Yohohoho! Luffy, welcome to adulthood.’

Usopp: ‘I’m happy for you, but please keep out of our betting next time.’

Chopper: ‘I really wished you wouldn’t had send it to me. Blushing-emoji’

Penguin: ‘You do know he’s going to murder you after this…’

Bepo: ‘Law’s going to kill you.’

Luffy giggled of the response from their friends. He didn’t, however, hear the footsteps behind him. A lightning fast hand stole his phone and then he was punched straight in the face. Yeah, he deserved that. He giggled anyhow and looked at his boyfriend who was staring at the screen.

“Couldn’t you at least wait until I’d wiped off the semen?” Law snarled and glared at him.

“Maybe. But you looked hot the way you were.” Luffy answered and saw the man roll his eyes. He then smiled a little too devious to be comforting and did something on the phone. He then handed it back with a raised eyebrow. Luffy checked his outgoing messages and lost all color in his face.

“Why the fuck did you that for?!” He screeched and stared at his boyfriend that looked a little too happy for someone who just willingly agreed to a death sentence.

“What? I thought you wanted EVERYONE to know.” Law snickered and started to walk towards his apartment.

*Pero pero pero pero pero*

He looked down at his phone when his ringtone was heard. His brothers were calling.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Jag ber så hemskt mycket om ursäkt, förlåt!
> 
> I was 95% done with this chapter, in the same week as the previous chapter, when my life exploded.
> 
> Had to move to a new city because I got a new job. Didn't find anywhere to live. Lived at my parents house, haven't done that in over 10 years, so that was "interesting". Work has been crazy, and then my studies at university, just... damn. Life's difficult with only 24 hours on a day. I'm to old for this sh- stuff.
> 
> This chapter are kind of short. But Luffy's past comes up and I didn't want to ruin the mood. so... WARNING: child abuse.
> 
> And another thing; the ending of the last chapter - I'm really sorry if it offended some of you. It was meant to be funny. I thought about Lonely Island's "I Just had sex" and remembered one of my friend tell me about how when she where at a party (at someone's home) they would play that song if one of them got lucky during the party. And Luffy is impulsive and sometimes/often does stupid things in the anime/manga so I wanted to capture a little bit of that into this fanfic. Also, the picture wasn't showing any genitalia. I could have explained it more. I know it doesn't excuse an offensive (for some) act, but English aren't my native language so sometimes my story telling are really lacking. So I'm sorry. I will try to do a better job.
> 
> And... Yeah, I'm from Sweden.

Chapter 6.

Law sat on the couch in his living room with his arms over the back over the back and his feet on the coffee table and watched his boyfriend walking back and forth while muttering under his breath.

*Pero pero pero pero pero*

Luffy’s head whipped towards the phone lying on the coffee table, it was the fourth time it had called since they got back to the apartment. Law couldn’t hold back a chuckle and got a side-glance that could kill from the younger boy.

“Come here, baby. Let me make you feel better.” Law said with a smirk.

“Don’t call me ‘baby’, that’s cringe-y as fuck.” Luffy stopped moving and looked at him. “I mean – do you have a fucking idea what they will do to us? They know stuff, terrible stuff, about what you could do to a human body without killing them. We’re fucked!”

“Are they in the mafia or something? Wanted by the police for murder? Because that’s what it sounds like by your description.”

“No, of course not! They are good guys – just a little bit psychopathic.”

“Then come here and give me a kiss. If we’re going to die – we better use our last night alive to something a bit more pleasurable.” Law lifted one of his hands and beckoned him over. He could see that Luffy were trying to hold back a smile and failed. He took quick steps towards him and then jumped into Law’s lap. 

“Oomph!” Law groaned and his boyfriend giggled into his ear. Luffy changed his position to straddle Law. He could stop his hands to grip the boy’s ass and grind against him.

“Oh? Are Torao horny?” Luffy asked with a tilt of his head. Law reached up to kiss the boy and continued to grind against him and squeezed Luffy’s ass. The boy leaned back and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Law licked his lips when he saw Luffy flex his muscles. He grabbed the boy’s waist and got Luffy to stand on his knees so he could lick the boy’s abs. He looked up at the boy’s face when he reached his nipples and started to nibble at them. Luffy grabbed his hair and brought his head closer to encourage him. 

*Pero pero pero pero pero*

Law could feel the boy freeze up. He bit the boy’s ear and got a moan as answer. 

“Just ignore it.” Law whispered and started to unbuckle Luffy’s jeans and pushed them down to free the erection. He scooted down on the couch and started to lick on the boy’s shaft. He swirled his tongue over the head of the erection and then swallowed it. Luffy pulled his hair and started to thrust into Law’s mouth. Their eyes met and the boy winked at him.

“You really like to do this, huh?” Luffy said amused. Law scraped the boy with his teeth and Luffy shuddered. Law’s hands moved to the boy’s ass and stroked between the cheeks. He rose an eyebrow in question and Luffy laughed.

“So you want to fuck me this time?” Luffy said with an amused smile. “After I come in your mouth okay?” Law dropped one of his hands to grab the bottle of lube he had in his jacket beside him. He opened it and got his hand covered. He then dropped the bottle and put his hands softly between the boy’s ass cheeks. The boy inhaled in surprise. He massaged the ring and put a finger inside.

“Someone’s eager – couldn’t wait until after the blowjob?” Luffy’s panted and chuckled.

*Pero pero pero pero pero*

Law could feel Luffy clench around his finger. He scraped his teeth against the erection once more and the boy swore.

“I’m close.” Luffy groaned and Law couldn’t hold back a smile around the member. He put another finger inside the boy and started to slowly thrust into the tunnel. He could hear the boy whine before the inside his mouth where coated in semen. Luffy pulled out and lifted an eyebrow. Law smirked and lifted his head and opened his mouth to show him what he had done. Luffy giggled and closed his mouth. Law swallowed and then pulled his fingers out of the boy, grabbed the boy’s hips and pushed him over to lay down on the couch. He got up on his knees between the boys’ and pulled Luffy’s pants off him, before unbuckle his own.

“Torao, don’t get any ideas.” Luffy said amused and sat up to reach for Law’s cock to stroke it.

“I really think you would like to get pounded into the couch.” Law pulled to boy closer and nibbled on Luffy’s lips.

*Pero pero pero pero pero*

“Your brothers seem to really want to talk to you.” Law smiled against the boy’s lips.

“And whose fault is that!” Luffy glared at him and squeezed his cock a little to firmly.

“What the hell, Luffy! That fucking hurts!” Law smacked the boy’s head. Luffy laughed loudly and pressed his lips against his. Luffy then put his legs around his hips and Law felt a sudden tightness in the boy’s muscle before he suddenly lay on his back with his boyfriend on top of him. Luffy pushed his boyfriend down and smiled a huge happy smile that didn’t fit the situation. But Law melted inside. Damn, his boyfriend was precious. A second later the smiled changed to something more appropriate while the boy placed himself above Law’s member. He could feel the ring give way when the head of his cock pushed inside and then –

*ding dong*

What. The. Fuck. Both of them stopped moving. Stopped breathing. They looked into each other’s eyes and then looked at the door. They had company.

…

“Did you have plans with your friends tonight?” Luffy asked quietly.

“Of course not, we are on a date.” Law answered and sat up with his arms around Luffy.

“Did we disturb any of your neighbors?”

“You could have a party in here, and they still wouldn’t hear.”

“Did we order pizza?”

“Luffy, you’re grasping for straws… we know who it has to be.”

“Maybe if we don’t answer, they’ll go away…”

*Pero pero pero pero pero*

*ding dong*

Luffy sighed. He jumped off his boyfriend and reached for his jeans. Law pulled his pants up and scratched the back of his head.

“Should I get the door?” Law asked and when Luffy finally was fully dressed he nodded. Law walked over to the door and opened the door. Fuck.

“Hello there, we started to think no one was home.” Sabo smiled with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Ace walked by Law and looked around.

“What a nice place you have here. Been living here long?” Ace asked stuck his hands in his jeans while smirking at Law.

“I guessing you’re Luffy’s brothers…” Law said a little irritated.

“Oh, we’re so rude – we talked on the phone, I’m Sabo and this is Ace.” Sabo said and lifted his hand to shake Law’s. Luffy flinched when he saw that Sabo almost crushed his boyfriend’s hand.

“I’m Law.” The man said between clenched teeth.

“Oh, we know! Doctor Trafalgar Law, twenty-six years of age and working at Red Line Hospital. And – our little brother’s boyfriend.” Ace said with an evil smile. Luffy sweat-dropped.

“Luffy! You really should answer your phone; we’ve been so worried.” Sabo said and walked over to throw his arm over Luffy’s shoulder. Ace went over to the couch and sat down, he then froze. Luffy saw him bend down and lifted the bottle of lube.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here. Having a nice date are you?” Ace said with cold eyes. Luffy felt Sabo’s grip on his shoulders tightened.

“You know, Law, we’re really happy that Luffy have found someone that he likes enough to date.” Sabo said and walked over to the couch, dragging Luffy with him, and sat down. Luffy between his brothers.

“We’re just a little worried. I mean – you’re seven years older than our little brother. A working adult. And he’s a college student.” Ace continued and gripped Luffy’s shoulder.

“We’re not saying it’s anything wrong with your age difference – just that you probably dated a lot of people before our little brother.” Sabo said and received the bottle of lube from Ace and looked at it with narrowed eyes.

“And it’s nice to see this” Ace pointed at the bottle. “but we’re not seeing any condoms. You’re a doctor – you really should now about safe sex.”

“Or don’t you care enough to protect our little brother?” Sabo said with a glare.

“The condoms are in that jacket.” Law said slowly and nodded towards the jacket beside Sabo, who immediately checked. Luffy tried to get up but Ace stopped him.

“Well, doctor, we were mistaken.” Sabo said and looked up at Law with a murdering gaze.

“It’s nice to meet you, really, but now that you’ve seen that Luffy is alright – we would like to continue our date.” Law said and gestured to the door.

“I think that the date has been going on long enough.” Ace said and both brothers stood and pulled Luffy with them. “Come on, Luffy, let’s go home.”

“I don’t want to. The date isn’t over.” Luffy said with a frown and shook his brother’s grip off him.

“Luffy, we’re going home.” Ace said with an angry tone of his voice.

“No. You can go home, but I’m staying.”

“Luffy. We’re going.” Sabo said and tried to grab him again.

“If he doesn’t want to go- “Law started.

“Keep out of this, doctor. You’ve done enough.” Ace glared and Luffy could almost see flames in his brother’s eyes.

“Don’t talk to Torao like that, he hasn’t done anything wrong.” Luffy said, his temper starting to show.

“Are you kidding me… do I have to show the picture you sent us to get the point across?” Ace said and waved his phone.

“Well… I took the photo without Torao knowing about it, so if anyone is to blame it should be me.”

“Luffy, let’s talk about this when we’re home.” Sabo said and made an effort to grab him again.

“There’s nothing to talk about! We’re having an awesome date and you’re disturbing us!” Luffy growled loudly and swatted Sabo’s hand away.

“Luffy, I’m warning you – we’re going home now. Or else.” Ace said and stared him down.

“He’s staying with me.” Law said coldly and glared at the brothers.

“You really should stop talking.” Ace snarled at Law and took a step closer to him.

“Don’t threaten Torao!” Luffy said and got between them.

“Luffy move.” Ace said angrily and took another step towards them.

“No, back the hell off.” Luffy said and pushed his brother back.

“Luffy, don’t make fucking punch you.” Ace snarled.

“I would like to see you try.”

“We should have locked you up and not let you go to the fucking date.” Ace roared and suddenly the room was quiet. Luffy could see the regret on Ace’s face. And the worried face of Sabo’s.

“You will leave. Now.” Luffy said with the no-nonsense tone and his ‘don’t-fuck-with-me’ glare.

“Luffy… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I fucked up.” Ace said softly and tried to touch him. Luffy took a step back and avoided it.

“Get out.”

“Luffy, you know Ace didn’t mean it. Of course we wouldn’t have done something like that. Not to you. Never.” Sabo said quietly and grabbed Ace’s arm and pulled him while walking towards the door. “We’re going home. Please come home tomorrow. But we love you, we were just worried about our little brother and took it too far. So we’re sorry.” He then nodded stiffly to Luffy and Law and then they were gone.

…

“Luffy? Are you alright?” Law said and saw his boyfriend’s shoulder relax. Luffy turned and he could see something haunting in the boy’s eyes.

“I’m sorry you had to meet my brothers like that. They suck.” Luffy said but tried to avoid his gaze.

“They care about you, a lot, so it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay… they were assholes.” Luffy said agitated. Law knew that it was something more that was bothering him.

“Why did you react so bad about being locked up?” the glare he got was something he never seen on the boy’s face. It was angry of course, but also deep with grief. Law closed the distance between them and embraced him. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to tell me anything.”

“No… it’s okay.” Luffy leaned heavily on him and Law walked them over to the couch. His boyfriend’s face was buried in his chest and he couldn’t stop himself to stroke the boy’s back comforting.

“We can just sit like this; you don’t have to talk.” He mumbled into the boy’s hair. Luffy shook his head.

“You should know. We’re together, and I love you, so you should know.” Luffy said and leaned back to look at him. Law put his hand on the boy’s cheek and stroked it with his thumb. He then leaned down to press a soft kiss on his lips. Luffy shivered against him and Law felt a wave of protectiveness for the boy. 

“It’s was about the years before I met Ace and Sabo. It was horrible. The woman who took me and the others in didn’t even like kids. Or rather, her words didn’t match her actions. She always talked about how she wanted children, and how she loved kids – didn’t care of ethnicity, culture or background – she welcomed them all. At least that what she said to the adults who came and inspected her and her home. But she was violent; she would hit us if we didn’t finish our dinner, and she would hit us if we asked for seconds. She had strict rules about what we could do and what we were forbidden to. And if we misbehaved she would lock us up in a closet. No food. No water. No access to a bathroom. Nothing. Not even a light. Just total darkness. And it could be hours in there, sometimes even days. Because she forgot about it. She never really took any time to talk to us or remember our names, so of course she forgot about us when we didn’t appear in front of her. I was sent to that closet too many times to remember. One time; I was in there for a full fucking week. The only way I knew that it went that long was because one of the other children brought me water every night. He had to push a straw through the fucking keyhole. But if hadn’t done that I would probably have died. The only reason I got out after a week was because one of the other children misbehaved and was sent to the closet. You should’ve seen her face when she discovered me.” Luffy chuckled sadly. “she knew she had fucked up. I guess she had a choice; she could’ve had killed me… but she took me to the hospital. And lost everything she worked for. The police investigated her home and every single kid in there told them the truth. So she’s in jail now. And I went to a new foster home. Dadan, my new foster parent, was awesome. She called us her little bandits and even taught us to fight. And it was there I met my brothers. We didn’t get along at first. We were scared to let anyone in after what we’ve been through, but after a while we got a connection. I guess it was then I started to want to feel alive and have as many adventures as possible. I want to be free to do what I want, and if I have to risk my life to get that feeling it will be worth it.” Luffy ended with a smile. All the tension had disappeared and he looked like he was feeling a lot better.

“I’m so sorry for what happened to you when you were little. It sounded horrible. But I’m glad you got out of there and found your brothers. And your friends. And that you felt that you could tell me your story. So thank you for trusting me.” Law sad softly and kissed the boy’s forehead.

“Of course I trust you… I love you, Torao.” Luffy said and hugged him. Law felt a wave of anger towards the foster parent, but also a strong understanding of the brothers’ overprotection. And he looked at his boyfriend, who was so strong after what had happened to him and knew what he felt in his heart.

“I love you too.”


End file.
